


To Save a Life

by MrsDee26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 32,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDee26/pseuds/MrsDee26
Summary: Draco Malfoy doesn't want to become a death eater so he sends an Owl to the only person he can think of that may be willing to save him. Hermione Granger gets a letter asking for help, Little did she know she would do more than save him, She would find herself. Hermione and her friends, with a new friendship with Draco Malfoy, will it all go wrong or will it feel right?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 45





	1. Grimmauld Place

**"I can’t tell you the times I almost say what’s on my mind, but I didn’t" – Brett Young******

**I don’t own the rights to the characters, some of the plot and wording in the fanfiction, they belong to JK Rowling, but I will be adding my own changes! Most spells are from the books, but some made by me when I can’t find the answer, if you know it, please let me know!  
Thank you for reading… now onto the story******

** **

** **

Hermione Granger sat on the bed, surrounded by books, quills and clothes, contemplating whether it was worth putting it all into the wardrobe, she knew she would be here for the next two weeks but was it worth unpacking her trunk completely? Hermione was staying at 12 Grimmauld place, also known as the headquarters for the Order of The Phoenix. The OFTP was founded by Dumbledore during the 1st wizarding war, to allow fighters a safe place to hide and plan. Voldemort had been causing Chaos, death and destruction for several years now, taking the lives of her best friend’s parents, lily and James Potter, Leaving Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his head after attempting to kill him as a baby. Hermione sat there lost in her thoughts when she heard an owl pecking at her window, it was a snowy white owl named Hedwig that belonged to Harry, her closest friend, practically her brother in every sense of the word, since they were both only children, they tended to cling to each other in the family way. “Hello Hedwig” said Hermione as she opened the window to allow the owl inside, Hedwig perched on the chair while she untied the letter from his leg, ‘Hermione’ she noticed was written outside the parchment in Harry’s messy scrawl. 

_ “I’ve just been attacked by Dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what’s going on and when I’m getting out of here. Help me mione” wrote Harry. ___

_ _

_ _

Hermione abruptly left her room and ran down the stairs, ignoring the portrait of Sirius’ mother, yelling profanities at her and her blood status. A muggle born in the Noble house of Black, the largest pureblood family, extending to other names and new generations, how ironic. A quick spell from Remus Lupin as he entered the house was enough to draw the curtains around her to shut her up. She had no idea that Ron Weasley and Sirius Black had also received the same letter as she threw the door to the kitchen open, finding Sirius eating breakfast, Hermione asked loudly “What are we doing to get Harry out of that house?” she looked them both squarely in the eyes as Remus sat down next to his best friend, refusing to look away or back down, She needed to help harry and would do it alone, if the situation arose. Sirius looked quite shocked at her demeanour, he had never been spoken to like this by Hermione except for when they all believed him to be a murderer after escaping Azkaban, the wizard prison, even Remus looked a bit taken back by the change in Hermione. “We have people getting ready to be on the way now Hermione, Harry will be here as soon as its possible” replied Sirius, gesturing to the seat across from him “Now have some breakfast and wait”. Hermione took a seat and a cup of tea, “I’m sorry Sirius and Remus for the way I spoke, I just hate Harry sitting in that house after what his been through, we all know his Aunt and Uncle won’t be of any help to his mental state, I bet he hasn’t even had chocolate after facing Dementors” said Hermione. She hated Harry’s Aunt and Uncle, the way they treated him since he arrived on their doorstep has been despicable, the worst type of Human’s she knew, which was saying a lot considering she also grew up in the muggle world. “Actually, he probably has considering we have all been sending him packages since he returned, mine included A LOT of chocolate” said Ron as he entered the room taking a seat beside Hermione. “Oh Ronald, you’ll rot his teeth” laughed Hermione. Her packages had included a lot of fruit snacks, muesli bars and juice boxes, all sugar free thanks to her parents being dentists. Hermione had explained the situation to her parents, Christopher and Mary, her mother had promptly grabbed her car keys and dragged Hermione to the supermarket, buying supplies to be sent by Owl to Harry. Hermione was thankful her parents were understanding and helped as much as they could without fully understanding her ‘other world’ as they referenced it.


	2. Harry's Rescue

** Love all, Trust a few, Do wrong to none - Shakespeare **

Hermione spent the rest of the day cleaning the house with the Weasley’s, trying to make the house fit for human habitation since it had been left empty after the death of Mrs Black, until Sirius came here to hide from the ministry. She was jittery, kept trying to keep herself from pacing as she watched wizards and witches assemble in the main room during a cleaning break, Harry’s Guard were planning a course of action to grab her best friend. Hermione recognised a few people, but some she also didn’t know. She sat on the stairs to watch them prepare. Sirius smiled at her as he sat on the stair beside her, “That’s Mad-Eye, the real one” laughed Sirius “Remus, Tonks and Kingsley as you know, Elphias Dodge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore and Hestia Jones" said Sirius, pointing out the various witches and Wizards that Hermione had caught glances of before when heading into a meeting but not actually knowing, it always felt good to place a name to the face, especially for someone like Hermione, Facts were life. “Is this many people really necessary?” wondered Hermione, looking into Sirius’ face “Yes, we don’t know why the dementor attacked, it could be Voldemort trying to get Harry out into the open, he knows the rough location but not the actual address and his protected, hence why he should have been inside” said Sirius, growling at the end. It was plain to see he was angry at his godson for not listening to their constant warning to stay indoors where he was safe, unhappy but safe. 

Finally, they were all grabbing their brooms, ready to leave. Sirius stood up and shook hands with Remus as he put on his travelling cloak, “Safe Flight, wish I was coming” said Sirius, “we will be back soon with Harry, YOU stay indoors too” replied Remus laughing lightly, patting Sirius on the back. They all waved goodbye to Hermione and Sirius as they departed out the front door, “come on, we need to clean his room up” said Sirius, offering his hand to Hermione, she graciously accepted as she stood, dusted off her jeans and followed Sirius upstairs. “Sirius, can I ask you a personal question? Feel free not to answer if I’m prying” asked Hermione, Sirius nodded at her to continue, “What was it like growing up here?” she asked as she entered the room and started to fire spells at the many cobwebs left in each space of the room, Sirius was quiet for so long, she assumed he wasn’t going to answer until he took a deep breath while fixing the bed with a Scourgify. “It was lonely, I had my brother Regulus but we were polar opposites, he followed my parents every wishes, loved the ‘Dark Lord’ and was a Slytherin to the bone” remarked Sirius in a defeated tone “My parents perfect child, I was a Gryffindor, hated the whole ideal of a pureblood world, obsessed with motorcycles and muggle technology, I’m no Arthur though” giggled Sirius, Hermione smiled, “but my parents hated it so I was mostly ignored, I stayed in my room a lot, whenever I left though, I had to listen to snide comments from them, I hate being back here, stuck in this house but it’s better than running” said Sirius with a faraway look in his eyes. “I’m sorry” said Hermione with sympathy in her golden-brown eyes. “I wouldn’t take my childhood away for a second, it made me who I am today and that brought me James, Remus, Lily and now Harry” said Sirius, cracking a genuine smile, it didn’t reach his eyes though as they glossed over at the mention of Harry’s parents. 

“Hermione, Sirius, Dinner is ready” said Ginny Weasley from the doorway. “Mum sent me to let you know, would you like me to bring a plate up, so you can continue?” she asked, Sirius shook his head “We will be down in a minute, almost finished, Thankyou Ginny”. Smiling as she walked away, Hermione watched Ginny head downstairs before turning to aim a couple more spells at the room, finally ready for Harry’s arrival. Dinner was a quiet and tense affair despite the talking between the Weasley’s and the twin’s constant jokes, all awaiting any sound to show that harry and his guard had returned. Hermione was barely through her dessert of treacle tart when she heard the click on the door’s several locks, before anyone else had time to register the sound, she was already out of her seat and running towards the front door, Just as she reached it, her best friend come into sight, before he even had time to smile, Hermione had launched herself at him, with a tight bear hug, she let go far enough to punch him in the arm, “You complete idiot Harry James Potter, attacked by Dementors, Seriously? You were TOLD to stay inside! You were safest inside, you pompous arse, making me worry, I can’t have this mop of curls go grey because of you, it would take me forever to dye it” said Hermione, with a firm tone and a stern look on her face, lips almost in a straight line with disapproval. “Hello to you too and ouch, did you have to hit me so hard?” laughed Harry, Hermione couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Welcome back” she said to everyone else as they walked past them and headed into the kitchen for some of Mrs Weasley’s amazing cooking. “Hungry harry?” said Ron from behind them, “Starving, but, where are we?” asked Harry, staring at his best friends. “The order of phoenix headquarters, Sirius’ childhood home” replied Hermione “Dumbledore founded it back in the first wizarding war”. Harry nodded and pulled Ron into a manly hug before following Ron down the hall into the kitchen, Harry moved out Ron’s way as he sat down and headed to his godfather pulling Sirius into a hug, “Harry-” started Sirius before being interrupted, “I know, I know, Hermione has already scolded me” said Harry quickly, stopping Sirius in his tracks, “I bet she did, I’m surprised I didn’t hear her yelling” said Sirius as he smiled at Hermione, “I would of, if I wasn’t thinking about how I would have to listen to your mother’s voice over my own” laughed Hermione, continuing to eat her dessert with a smile.


	3. Questions Answered

** If you can make a woman laugh, You can make her do anything - Marilyn Monroe**

It didn’t take long for most of the Order to finish dinner, thank Mrs Weasley and head off into different directions. Shortly after, it was just Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys at the table. “Well?” asked Harry, facing Sirius, Remus and his best friends, “Err, Well what?” asked Ron. “Voldemort" asked Harry furiously “What’s happening? What’s he up too? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?” continued Harry, “His been quiet Harry, he doesn’t want to draw to much attention to himself and his return while the daily Prophet is still making you and Dumbledore out to be lying, it’s the perfect excuse to carry out his plans quietly” said Sirius, leaning forward on his elbows, facing his godson. “What plan?” asked Harry, “He wants-” started Sirius before being interrupted, “That’s enough! you’re much to young” said Molly Weasley sternly looking down at Harry. “He has a right to know” said Sirius. “we’ve been asking for a month and got nothing, how come harry gets his questions answered?” asked Fred, looking at Sirius, “It’s not my fault you haven’t been told boys, that’s your parents decision, Harry on the other hand-“ said Sirius before being interrupted again. “It’s not down to you to decide what’s right for Harry”, interrupted Mrs Weasley sharply, glaring at Sirius.

“Dumbledore said not to tell him more than he needs to know” finished Mrs Weasley. “I haven’t told him anything, let alone more than he needs to know but as he was the one who seen Voldemort return, he has more right than most to-“ said Sirius, glare in his eyes, knowing he was about to be interrupted, yet again. “He’s not a member of the order” Said Mrs Weasley “his only fifteen and-“ “and his dealt with as much, if not more than the rest of the order” said Sirius, finally interrupting Mrs Weasley, “No one is saying he hasn’t but his still a child” Said Mrs Weasley, “his not a child” said Sirius, glaring Daggers, “His not an adult either, he ISN'T James” said Mrs Weasley, face becoming flushed from the argument, “Thank you for pointing that out Molly” said Sirius sarcastically. “Molly, Harry hasn’t had anything answered and taking his past & future into account, Harry is mature enough to decide for himself and needs some information” said Remus, trying to calm down the argument, “Sorry Mrs Weasley” said Harry lowering his gaze to stare at the table, “I want to know what’s happening”

Mrs Weasley sighed before turning to her children, “All of you, up to bed now! That includes you Hermione” turning to face them each. “how come we can’t know? We are of age; we want to join” chorused the twins together. “Absolutely not” said Mrs Weasley, “They are of age love” said Arthur quietly, “they are still in school but Fine” said Mrs Weasley in resignation, “Hermione, Ron and Ginny, BED, now” Said Mrs Weasley with a sigh. “harry will tell us anyways, won’t you?” asked Ron, Harry looked at the table before nodding, “Of course” said harry quietly. “Fine, Ginny, BED” said Mrs Weasley sharply looking at her daughter. Ginny got up and stomped her way up the stairs, annoyed at being left out, Mrs Weasley followed her to assure she had gone to her room that she shared with Hermione. “well, what’s his plan?” asked Harry, looking straight at Sirius. “His trying to build up his army again, he had quite the following and his attempting find a weapon, something he didn’t have last time” said Sirius, “what’s the weapon?” asked Hermione. “we don’t know” said Lupin, “we are trying our hardest to find out”. An hour later, after strategizing more, they all headed to bed, to rest up for a day of more cleaning. 

The next morning at 6am, found Hermione sitting at the kitchen table, with a cup of tea, toast and books in front of her, “What are you doing?’ asked Harry, making her jump and spill her tea, she didn’t hear him come in, “I’ve been researching, They simply can’t expel you, it was self-defence, we can do magic in front of muggles, if it is saving the life of one, I’ve been pouring over old cases all morning, the black library is amazingly helpful, especially if you like dark magic books” said Hermione with a shudder. “You’re amazing mione, really, thank you. I will owe you if I’m allow back” said Harry, kissing her on the cheek as she lowered her head to keep pouring over the information. Harry made himself some breakfast, just as Mrs Weasley walked into the kitchen. “Good morning Mrs Weasley” chorused Hermione and Harry together. “Can I get you something?” asked Harry as he was cutting bread for toast. “Thank you harry but allow me to make your breakfast, have a seat” said Mrs Weasley. “I’m fine Mrs Weasley, I'll finish cutting this up” replied harry while bringing her a cup of tea and continuing cutting the bread. Mrs Weasley smiled gratefully at him. “I wish my children studied as hard as you Hermione, of course my Percy-" to which she stopped dead with a sniffle. Percy had turned his back on his family, which involved a huge argument about how his parents aren’t right by following Dumbledore and the order, it got quite heated with Mr Weasley, which resulted in Percy moving out of the family home. It was still hitting Molly hard, harder than the rest. “Oh, I just like reading and research, it’s my quidditch” replied Hermione, patting Mrs Weasleys hand. “bloody nuts” they heard muttered from the door as Ron entered, yawning and looking half asleep. “Language Ronald. You could take a note from Hermione’s book” admonished Mrs Weasley. “I always do” laughed Ron, while Hermione and Harry giggled quietly, Mrs Weasley couldn’t quite keep the smile off her face.


	4. Cleaning of Grimmauld Place

** I like flaws, I think they make things more interesting - Sarah Dissen **

A few days later Hermione, Harry and the Weasley kids found themselves cleaning the drawing-room, after completing several other rooms on the bottom landing. Hermione looked around before setting her gaze on the far wall, with a large family tree magically painted there, “Hey Harry, Come look at this” said Hermione, “Sirius isn’t on here” said Harry, “No, I’m not anymore, I used to be” said Sirius from the doorway, “what happened?” asked Ron curiously as he joined them, “My darling mother blasted me off after I ran away to your father’s Harry, the Potter’s always allowed me over, they sort of adopted me as a second son, I guess I was as close as possible, when I turned 17, I got a place of my own after my uncle died and left me a decent sum of galleons, it's why uncle Alphard isn’t on here either, he is this black spot” said Sirius, pointing to where his Uncle used to be. “but why did you leave?” asked Harry, continuing to look at the tree, “because as I said before to Hermione, I hated the lot of them and their pureblood ideals. No one decent was kept on the tree, I see Andromeda isn’t on here either” said Sirius, pointing to Andromeda, next to Narcissa and Bellatrix. “You’re related to Malfoy? No way” said Harry, “Most pureblood families are related Harry, your choice is limited if you’re a blood-maniac” stated Hermione as she turned to continue with the cleaning, throwing away a lot of items, a magical music box, a locket no one could open and robes in all conditions. Harry looked on as Kreacher the house elf continued to ‘save’ items from the trash, darting back and forth from his hidey-hole.

On the last days of Holiday's, Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table with Ginny. “It’s odd, we haven’t received our booklist yet” said Hermione, raising her eyebrow, “I didn’t notice until you mentioned it mione, it is very late, we go back tomorrow” replied Ginny, standing up to look out of the kitchen window, hoping to spot some owls heading this way, but the sky was clear, not even a cloud in sight. “How are things with Harry?” asked Hermione, “There isn’t anything, he has been a little preoccupied with you know who, the trial and Sirius” said Ginny with a frown, “he hasn’t asked you to be his girlfriend yet?” questioned Hermione, “no, why?” asked Ginny, “I’ve just noticed some things, that’s all” commented Hermione with a wave of her hand “. Always the observant one” interrupted Ginny but Hermione continued “the brushing of the hands, sitting next to you, the smiles across the room” she said, making Ginny blush, “he kissed me at the end of last year, He was sitting in the common room after a nightmare when I woke up, we were talking and next thing I know, I’m holding his hand in comfort and he kissed me, nothing since, I don’t know what to do” explained Ginny, “Just give him time, it’s been a huge week for him Gin” said Hermione, “I know” replied Ginny, standing up to refill their tea’s. “Anything between you and Ron?” questioned Ginny, “No, he is my best friend, no romantic feelings” replied Hermione looking into her cup, “yeah from you” said Ginny. Hermione didn’t ponder on this long, she didn’t want to believe Ron liked her in that way, it would make it awkward and uncomfortable. 20 minutes later, the kitchen door opened, Sirius, Lupin, Ron and Harry entered, all yawning and looking half asleep. Hermione walked into the kitchen and started breaking eggs into a pan for the boys as Ginny handed them tea. Breakfast slowly pilling up on plates as everyone would be waking soon too.

Later that day, Hermione was laying in the room reading, when she heard an Owl tapping its beak against the window, staring curiously at the Owl she had never seen before, Hermione took herself to the window to open it. The largest black and grey eagle owl she had ever seen, perched itself on the chair and held its leg out for her to remove the letter. In beautiful cursive writing was her last name, “Granger”, being a naturally curious person, Hermione slowly removed the green wax seal and started reading.

_ Granger. I need to apologise for years of being a right royal git, I had to keep up an appearance and eventually, it become second nature to me, I do not enjoy my behaviour but it’s vital to my survival, in both school and my family. You did not deserve my behaviour at all. I was rude, conceited, deplorable and do not deserve your forgiveness but it would be with great gratitude if it was applied to me.  
Secondly, I do need your help. You have no idea how hard it is for me to write needing your help, not due to your blood status but because of who I am, but I don’t believe anyone else can help me, its vital for both of our safety, if its done in secret and this letter is burnt after being read. _ _As you are well aware, Voldemort has risen again, my father IS one of his followers, my mother, not so much, she just follows her husband out of duty more than love, but she has warned me that I will start being trained in the art of becoming a complete blood-thirsty Death Eater, oh joy for me. (Please note my sarcasm Granger). I do not wish to be one and I believe you could be beneficial in helping me save my own life. I have followed my family’s ideals and expectations, but it is starting to drain on my soul and heart, I want to save my heart from becoming a block of ice in my chest, as my father’s is. I am not sure what to do or where to start, if you could please help me, meet me in the unused classroom on the 7th floor, at 8pm on the 2nd of September, if you wish to bring a friend for reassurance, I would understand and not object and if you do not show, know that I understand and am far from angry as possible, just please make sure you and I can both trust this friend, as my life and now yours would be in danger as previously stated. I am sorry for bringing you into this, but I have no choice, It’s the only option as my mother can not save herself, let alone me. I am rambling now as I don’t know what to do, please.___

_Yours’s hopefully and thankfully.  
Draco L Malfoy. _


	5. Is this a dream?

I don't own Harry Potter, That belongs to the one and only JK Rowling!. I do own some of this plot, but not all of it as i do like to follow her path with some added romance and spice!.

** Promise me, you'll never forget me, because if i thought that you would, i'd never leave - A.A.Milne **

Hermione stared at the letter in shock, did Draco Malfoy, enemy number 2, really write to ask for her help? And confirm his father’s association with death eaters? Hermione didn’t realise how long she sat there looking at the letter until there was a knock on her door, standing up and opening it, reveal Sirius. “You haven’t been downstairs- are you okay?” stopped Sirius abruptly noticing the look on her face. Hermione moved to the side and allowed Sirius to sit down in the chair, facing her as she paced with the letter in her hand, “Is there a spell so no one and nothing can overhear us?” she asked, finally turning to look at Sirius, as he waved his wand and non-verbally cast a spell, “all clear Hermione, what’s wrong?” asked Sirius. "You need to teach that to me" laughed Hermione before going back to pacing a bit more, pondering what to do, Draco said she could trust a friend, Sirius was a friend, wasn’t he? Despite being more like an Uncle, plus he was also related to Malfoy and could possibly help more knowing Narcissa? But could he be silent about Lucius’s other activities? She stood there fighting with herself mentally. “I need you to promise, this doesn’t leave this room, ever” demanded Hermione in a soft tone. “I promise” said Sirius. Hermione handed him the letter and watched as his facial expression changed many ways in different expressions, until he finally finished reading. “What are you going to do? Do you believe his sincere?” asked Sirius, “My brain is saying no, logically he is everything he stated and more, but my heart is telling me to help him, I couldn’t stand if he was forced into a life he doesn’t want, if I could of found a way to save him” replied Hermione, sitting on the edge of her bed, facing Sirius, with a lost and confused look on her face. 

“I know my cousin, I was quite close to Narcissa, she never believed the family ideal’s, she did not even want to marry Lucius, she was quite scared of him in school, I constantly found her hiding under my bed in the common room” said Sirius with a look of pondering on his face. “She did marry him though” replied Hermione, “Yes, I left, no one was around to save her, one of my biggest regrets” stated Sirius sadly, “I didn’t save my cousin, I only thought of getting away from the family, I didn’t spare her a second thought. I should of” finished Sirius, “You can’t blame yourself, she could of ran away to you, when she was of age” said Hermione, “she could have done many things, a lot of people could of, but will you help her son?” asked Sirius, turning the conversations back to the topic at hand. Hermione stood there thinking for quite a while, she sighed “I don’t have a friend who would believe or trust him enough to accompany me” stated Hermione. “I am positive Harry would, we could speak to him together Hermione. You know he would not 100% agree but he would keep his mouth shut and would help” replied Sirius. “I think harry would be best too, but he will blow up and how do I ask him to keep this from Ron? We are all just as close, but his temper is too much, Malfoy would say one thing wrong and Ron would blow up, it could be dangerous” she said. “You don’t put enough faith in him Hermione, it now involves you, he would never do anything to put you in danger, Draco Malfoy, probably but not now that your implicated, just try Harry first, Shall I go get him? Or we can ask Lupin’s advice?” said Sirius. “Lupin would be good as his logical too but that’s a lot of people in on one secret Sirius, do you mind getting Harry? I can’t go near everyone like this. Please” replied Hermione.

20 Minutes, Sirius knocked on Hermione’s door, awaiting her to unlock it, accompanied by Harry, within seconds Hermione had the door unlocked and moving out of the way quickly, to allow the guys to enter. Harry looked very confused about all the secrecy. Hermione continued to pace, “Hermione, your making me dizzy, are you okay?” asked Harry, concern laced his voice from his sitting spot on the bed as Sirius sat in the same chair, he had been in. “Harry, I need to tell you something, that you’re not going to like, but your secrecy is important, a matter of life and death, you can’t even tell Ron” rushed out Hermione, “I Promise, I wont even tell Ron” replied Harry. Sirius handed his godson the letter and watched his face change as he read it. Sirius and Hermione both unsure how Harry would react, he would either yell or plan, either way, his reaction was taking a bit to long. Harry took some calming breaths before looking at Hermione, “We need to help him” stated Harry with sincerity, shocking the occupants of the room. “what?” asked Hermione, “We. Need. To. Help. Him” said Harry slowly as if he was speaking to a child. “You do know we are talking about Draco Malfoy, right?” asked Hermione in shock, “I gathered by the mention of his parents and signature Hermione” said Harry with a small laugh. “Either way, someone needs help, who are we to say no? especially if we can somehow help, between the 3 of us, we should be able to make a plan” finished Harry, “hey, there is 4 of us, thankyou very much” said Sirius with a grin. “Yeah, 4 of us, all smart people” replied Harry, grinning at his godfather. “Thankyou Harry. I wasn’t sure what to expect, I thought you would tell me I’m nuts” said Hermione, “Oh you are, but its part of why your my best friend, you see the good in the world still, if you believe we can and should, I am behind you, all the way but seriously, if that git does anything to hurt you, ill curse him into the next century, his grandchildren would still be feeling the sting of my curse, Just letting you know” replied Harry. Hermione laughed before launching herself into his arms, hugging him tightly and thanking him repeatedly. Harry just laughed while Sirius smiled at the best friends.


	6. Party Time

** This is where it all begins. Everything starts here, today - David Nicholls **

It wasn’t long after, the 3 occupants left the room and headed into the kitchen to join everyone else for Lunch. Ron kept throwing them quizzical glances. “What’s going on Harry” asked Ron, “Hermione just needed my help with something.” Replied Harry, “What is it?” questioned Ron, “I’m sorry mate, but she will tell you when she is ready” stated Harry, putting his sandwich in his mouth to avoid any more questions, while Hermione spoke to Ginny and Tonks, avoiding Ron at all costs. She found it very hard to lie, well not technically lie, but not tell her best friend something. “Everything okay?” Lupin asked Sirius, “No, but it’s being sorted” replied Sirius before following Harry’s actions. Lunch passed in relative quiet until the peaking of several owl’s at the window informed the tenants of their arrival. Molly stood up to allow the 6 owl’s entrance as they flew to the addressed occupants, dropping letters in their laps. Hermione turned hers over to see the Hogwarts crest stamped on the back, ripping open her envelope, she pulled out her booklist and noticed her envelope was heavy, turning it upside, she watched as a shiny Gryffindor prefects badge fell onto the table, with a squeal of joy, everyone looked up as she said “Oh my, I’m prefect”, “we heard” chorused the twins rubbing their eyes in a teasing way. Ron also held a badge in his hand, “Oh look” “little ronnikins” “is prefect too” said the twins, finishing each other’s sentence ** ( Sorry if this is confusing, im not sure how else to write the twins finishing eachothers sentences **. “Oh, my little Ronnie, that’s everyone in the family” said Mrs Weasley, “what are we?” “next door neighbours?” said the twins, “Oh hush, you know what I meant boys” said Mrs Weasley as she continued to strangle Ron in a hug “Oh, wait until your father hears, we will have to have a celebration dinner” said Mrs Weasley. “Congratulations Harry and Ron” chorused the room. 

Mrs Weasley collected all their booklists together, “I will go get these today, so they are ready for tomorrow, you lot might want to start packing” she said as she walked out of the room. Hermione had packed already and headed to the library to find a spell to help her conceal the contents of the letter from Malfoy as she didn’t intend to destroy it, despite being asked, after an hour of searching, she couldn’t find what she was looking for, so instead headed downstairs to find Lupin. Hermione found him in the sitting room, with a book. “Excuse me Lupin, I was wondering if I can ask you something?” asked Hermione, sitting down across from the wizard, “Oh course Hermione” replied Lupin. “I was wondering if there is a spell to conceal a letters content?” she asked, Lupin looked wary for a moment before replying, “Yes there is, I used it quite a bit to hide my homework from Sirius and James, its ‘Hideous Contentous’, a spell of my own creation, it only works on parchment, it wont hide an item” replied Lupin. “thankyou so much” said Hermione as she stood to leave, but Lupin wasn’t finished, “I don’t know what your doing Hermione, just please be careful” he said before returning to his book, Hermione nodded as she continued walking. Everyone arrived for the small celebratory dinner, Kingsley, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Lupin, Sirius and the Weasley’s. Everyone splits off into small groups to chat, Hermione found herself standing with Tonks and Ginny. “Congratulations Hermione’ said Tonks, “Thankyou” she replied, “I was never prefect myself, my head of house said I lacked certain qualities” laughed Tonks, “Like what?” asked Ginny, “like the ability to behave myself” laughed tonks, followed by Ginny and Hermione. “What about you Sirius?” asked Ginny, Sirius was standing next to Harry and Lupin. “No one would have made me a prefect, I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge” said Sirius, letting out his bark like laugh. “I believe Dumbledore believe I could exercise some control over my best friends” said Lupin “I need scarcely say that I failed dismally”. Lupin’s comment was answered by laughter by Harry, Ron, Sirius and Kingsley. 

Mad-eye walked up to Harry, “Mind if we have a quite word Potter?” he asked, “Sure” replied Harry looking a bit uneasy. They didn’t move far, just to a quieter spot when Mad-eye produced a photograph out of his pocket, there in front of everyone, stood Harry’s parents, with Lupin and Sirius on flanking his parents, with Peter Pettigrew. “original order of the phoenix” stated Mad-eye. “what you got there moody?” asked Sirius as Harry handed him back the photograph as he made a hasty escape. He couldn’t understand why people kept thinking he needed to see and hear every story they have of his parents, it was lovely, but didn’t they know it hurt? Hermione noticed the look on Harry’s face and slowly made her way over to him, “Are you okay?” “Yeah, I’m fine mione, congratulations” said Harry, wrapping her into a hug, “Thankyou” she said hugging him tighter. She watched as Harry slowly slipped outside of the room, she sighed before making sure no one was paying attention, before following Harry as he walked up to the 2nd story towards his bedroom before stopping in the middle of the hall, “Harry!” What are you doing?” whispered Hermione, “Someone is sobbing” whispered Harry, pointing at the drawing room, straight ahead of where they were standing. They slowly made their way into the room, to find Molly sobbing over the body of Ginny. Harry and Hermione both froze, before Hermione realised, Ginny and everyone else was downstairs, she crept into the room, trying not to scare Mrs Weasley any more than she already was. 

“Mrs Weasley?” said Hermione softly just as Mrs Weasley gave a weak ‘Riddikulus’, which caused Deceased Ginny to turn into Percy, which caused Molly to sob a little bit harder before pulling herself together enough to continue to say the incantation, while the boggart turned into different family members. “Mrs Weasley, Let Hermione deal with it, or someone else” yelled Harry as he stared into boggart of his dead best friend. Lupin come running into the room, not long after Harry finished yelling. “What’s going-“finished lupin as he noticed the dead Harry in Mrs Weasley’s arm and the Living Harry standing beside him, realisation dawned on him as he waved his wand and got rid of the boggart. “Oh I’m-silly-just-a-boggart” said Mrs Weasley between sobs. “What-if-something-dreadful-happens? I-think-of-it-constantly, Who-will-care-for-Ron-and-Ginny-with-Arthur-and-I-in-the-order?” said Mrs Weasley fighting back sobs. “This isn’t like last time Molly, we will all be fine, as for Who’s going to look after Ron and Ginny, if you and Arthur died? What do you think we’d do? Let them starve?” Asked Lupin. “Bedtime, I think its been a long night and you all have to be up in time for the train, off you two go” said Sirius, “I’m-dreadfully-sorry-“sobbed Mrs Weasley looking straight at Hermione and Harry, “Its fine Mrs Weasley” “yeah” agreed Harry.


	7. Back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also forgot to mention, This story is also on Wattpad. These are the only two places that have my story, so if you do see it somewhere else, please let me know! Enjoy,  
Mrs Dee xo

** I'd learned that some things are best kept secret - Nicholas Sparks **

The next morning, dawned bright and early for Hermione. She rose out of bed, stretched and started to dress in her comfortable clothes, a white long-sleeved shirt, a red cardigan and black jeans with beige boots. She double checked her trunk before crossing the room to wake up Ginny. “Gin, Gin, Gin” said Hermione while shaking her shoulder, “mmm go away” mumbled Ginny before turning over and going back to sleep, “GINNY” yelled Hermione, with her head on Ginny’s shoulder, laughing as the red haired girl launched herself out her bed, “AAAAAAAHHHHHH, I am going to kill you” yelled Ginny as Hermione launched herself out of the room and quickly down the stairs laughing the whole way, causing Mrs Black to start yelling. “FILTH IN THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS. DIRT OF THE WIZARDING WORLD”, “Oh shut up Woman” yelled Sirius, pointing his wand straight at Mrs Black’s portrait, “YOU! Filthy Traitor, YOU embra- “ with a wave of his wand, the curtains were closed. Hermione stood around with everyone else, ready to leave for the train station. “leave your luggage here, Alastor will deal with it” said Mrs Weasley. “Who?” asked harry quietly, looking at Hermione, Ron and Ginny, “Moody” replied Ginny in a whisper. “Harry, Ron and Ginny will go with Tonks. Fred, George and Hermione will go with Lupin. Alastor and I will meet you there.” Said Mrs Weasley, pointing to each individual and their escort. 

“OH, for Merlin sake, Dumbledore said NO Sirius” said Mrs Weasley with a huff. “Oh, c’mon Mum, he hasn’t been out for ages and look, his a dog” said Fred, pointing to Sirius in his Animagus form. “Fine, be it on your head Sirius” said Mrs Weasley with her mouth in a thin line of disapproval. The groups proceeded to leave in a succession of 4 at a time, with 3-minute intervals between each. Hermione giggled as she watched Harry walking with a black dog, running through the park, barking and nipping at birds, with his tongue rolling to the side in happiness. Wasn’t to long later, Molly waved at them suddenly at the corner and stuck out her wand arm to wave down the knight bus. Hermione watched Harry turn green as Ginny started bouncing on her feet next to him, gushing about how excited she was. “Ooooh I’ve always wanted to ride this thing” said Ron, “Agreed” replied Ginny, while Harry continued to hold in his breakfast. “Tonks, do we really have to ride this thing? I absolutely hate it” he said, “Yep, sorry Harry” replied Tonks, Popping the P with her mouth. 10Minutes later, everyone got off the bus as quickly as possible, outside kings cross, all looking very queasy and green, “bloody hell, I take it back” said Ron, while Ginny, Hermione & the twins nodded in agreement. “Never” “Again” said the twins. 

Hermione walked ahead a bit with Harry and Moody, followed by Sirius, before long, they were standing on platform 9 ¾. George and Fred said goodbye to everyone as they headed off to their friend Lee Jordon. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny stood around saying their goodbyes. Hermione knelt to speak to Sirius, “Thank you, for everything you have done, I will keep you posted in the progress, Password will be Snuffles to unlock the parchment, be good!!” She whispered into his ear, he put his furry head on her shoulder in a hug. Finally, was time to board the train. “Let’s find a compartment” said Harry, “Err, we need to go to the perfect cabin first” said Ron, “We will find one and save you a seat” said Ginny, waving goodbye to Hermione and Ron as she steered Harry down the hallway. They eventually found a compartment with only two people in there, Ginny led Harry in, “Hi Luna & Neville, do you mind if we sit here?” asked Ginny, of the petite blonde with the radish earrings and the boy holding his toad, “No problem” replied Luna, waving at the empty space. It wasn’t long until Hermione and Ron joined them. Harry looked at her expectantly. “There are 2 prefects to each house, there is Ernie & Hannah for Hufflepuff, Anthony and Padma for Ravenclaw, and-“ said Hermione “you will never guess who is Slytherin” interrupted Ron, “Who?” asked Ginny. “Malfoy and that cow Parkinson” said Ron, looking outraged along with Ginny, Neville and Luna. Harry shared a knowing look with Hermione without the attention of the room. “We can also give out detention, can’t wait to get Malfoy’s cronies!” said Ron with an attempted smirk on his face. “We can’t just do it because we feel like it Ron” replied Hermione as she dug a book out of her bag, “I just want to get his mates before he tries with mine, all is fair in War” said Ron, “No its not, everyone always loses” said Hermione with a roll of her eyes, “How does everyone loose? Good always wins” asked Ginny, “Not without paying the price of loosing people they love, they may win completely but they loose too” replied Luna, making every pair of eyes turn in her direction, “Right?” she asked looking at Hermione, “Exactly!” said Hermione.


	8. Enter Umbridge

**"Friendship isn't a big thing, its a million little things - Unknown" **

It didn't take long before the compartment opened and there stood Draco Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise Zabini. “Get out Malfoy” stated Harry, “Tsk Tsk Manners Potter or I’ll have to give you detention” replied Malfoy with a smirk, “get out Malfoy” repeated Ron, “How does it feel Potter? Knowing you weren’t chosen this time?” asked Draco “ha ha funny one Draco” laughed Goyle, “Feels pretty good to not need a shiny badge to be important Malfoy” replied Harry as the occupants laughed, except Hermione who was staring at Malfoy, “Badge or no Badge, you’re not special. See you around Granger” replied Malfoy , turning and walking down the hallway with Blaise. “Why did he single you out Mione?” asked Ginny, “trying to unnerve me as usual Gin” replied Hermione, opening her book and settling down to read until they reached Hogsmeade station. Hermione caught up to harry just as he was stepping inside of the carriage, “where do you-“ asked Harry, “think Hagrid is? No idea” finished Hermione, “Hey Mione, what pulls the carriages?” asked Harry, “Nothing as normal, why?” she said, “There is a horse looking, half dragon animal with skeleton body carrying it” replied Harry, “you need to lay down Harry, straight to bed after your meal” said Hermione, looking at him concerned, just as the carriage door opened, “It’s alright” said a dreamy voice “ you’re not going mad, I’ve been able to see them since first year, don’t worry your just as sane as I am” finished Luna, taking a seat next to Ron, who was staring at her as if she had just come down in a UFO. 

They entered the hall and everyone heading off in different directions, to their houses, their friends, while Hermione, Ron and Harry sat together. Hermione started looking at the teachers table, “His not in here” she stated, “He can’t have left” said Ron “Of course he hasn’t” stated Harry “Maybe his not back from that summer trip for Dumbledore, you know!” he finished looking straight at Hermione and Ron, an O forming on Ron’s lips. “Who is that?” asked Hermione, staring at a woman with a toad like face and bright pink clothing. “It’s that Umbridge woman, she works with the ministry” said Harry, “Nice Jacket” smirked Ron, “she works for fudge? What the hell is she doing here?” said Hermione frowning, “Can we stop looking at her? The pink is hurting my eyes” laughed Ron as Harry an Hermione joined in. Not too long later the sorting hat had dished out its warning and the sorting of the 1st years had begun, once it was over, everyone started eating while waiting for Dumbledore’s speech, “Has the hat ever gave a warning before?” asked Hermione anxiously, looking at Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. “Oh yes, whenever the hat feels it necessary” he replied, before floating off to welcome the 1st years. Dinner ended, the headmaster stood up to deliver his speech, “Welcome 1st years, welcome back to our older students, as you may have noticed, we have two different staffing changes this year, lets welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank for care of magical creatures, Professor Umbridge for defence against the dark arts. Try outs for Quidditch will-“ “hem, hem” , Dumbledore broke off to find the source of his interruption before his sight landing on Professor Umbridge, standing up to make a speech. Hermione looked at the staff table to see Professor McGonagall looking shocked as no one had ever interrupted the headmaster before. 

** some of this will follow the wording in the book.... I did warn you that I would be following the story line, kinda find this necessary **

Umbridge made her way into the middle of the podium. “Thank you for those kind words of welcome Headmaster, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts and see all these smiling faces, looking up at me” finished Umbridge. Hermione looked around and could not spot a single smile, most students also looked confused and stunned at the interruption. “I am looking forward to you all and becoming fast friends” continued Umbridge, “I will be her friend if I don’t have to borrow that cardigan” Parvati whispered to Lavender, earning quiet giggles from the trio and everyone around her. “Hem, hem, The Minister of Magic has always considered Education to be of Vital importance, The gift will come to nothing of importance, if not, nurtured and honed by careful instruction, The treasure trove of Magical Knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble art of teaching” Umbridge turned to give a small bow to her fellow teachers, none of which was returned. “Progress for Progress sake must be discouraged, for our tired and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between Tradition and innovation, because some changes will be for the better, while others will come in, with the fulness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile some habits will be retained, where as others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, perfecting what must be perfect and pruning whenever we find practises that must be prohibited” finished Umbridge’s speech with a bow towards the students, who looked half asleep. 

“Thankyou Professor Umbridge, that was most illumining” said Headmaster Dumbledore, bowing in her direction. “Most certainly was” said Hermione, “You enjoyed that?” asked Harry, looking at Hermione as if she had grown a 2nd head, “it explained a lot’ replied Hermione, “like what?” asked Ron, “it means the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts” Hermione replied. 20 minutes later, the school rose up to head toward the dormitory for bed, “Ron, we have to show the first years the way” said Hermione, pulling Ron out of his seat, “Hey Midgets, you tiny people, this-“ half-yelled Ron, “Ronald, properly!” interrupted Hermione. “First years this way please, follow me” yelled Hermione as she watched Harry walk ahead of them. Hermione walked into the common room to find Harry in a heated argument with Seamus Finnegan, “what … did happen … with Cedric Diggory” asked Seamus stumbling over his words, “What are you asking me for? Read the prophet like your idiot mother” replied Harry angrily, “HARRY!” yelled Hermione, “Don’t you have a go at my mother” Seamus snapped, “I will have a go at anyone who calls me a liar! “ yelled Harry. “Enough, NOW” yelled Hermione, stopping Seamus’s retort, “No, you don’t believe everything he is saying do you?” Seamus asked of Hermione and Ron behind her, “Yeah I do, if you believe for one second that Harry had anything to do with the death of Diggory, than your barking” said Ron, “Seamus, your out of order, stop now or I will be forced to give you a detention AND dock points” said Hermione, hoping to stop the argument now. “I’m going to McGonagall; I’m not sharing a dormitory with a nutcase” Seamus said stomping out of the common room door. “Anyone else have a problem with Harry?” asked Ginny, looking pointedly at Neville and Dean Thomas, who also shared a room with Harry and Ron. “Nope, my parents are muggle, I’m not silly enough to tell them of any deaths” stated Dean as he walked upstairs, “Gran and I believe you, she always said You Know Who would return, I have your back mate” said Neville, as he followed Dean up the stairs, a sigh of relief was heard from Harry. “Okay, Show is over. Bedtime” said Hermione looking at everyone as she headed upstairs with her Arm looped in Ginny’s.


	9. Enough is enough

** "If you can dream it, you can do it - Unknown" **

Next morning seen Hermione rise at 6am, as Hermione finished dressing, she went over to Ginny’s made up bed on the floor, Ginny did have her own dormitory but didn’t get along with the girls, so she preferred to camp on the floor space next to Hermione’s bed. “Ginny, its 7am, rise and shine” said Hermione shaking the red-heads shoulder, “Morning Mione” Yawned Ginny as she headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. “Ready for breakfast?” Ginny asked, pulling Hermione from the book she had picked up while waiting, “Yep ready” replied Hermione, following Ginny down the stairs to the common room to meet up with the boys. Harry didn’t look happy at all this morning, in fact he looked quite angry, “You okay?” asked Ginny, putting her hands on his shoulder, “Oh, for heavens sake” said Hermione, cutting off Harry’s reply, she had noticed the new sign up on the Gryffindor common room notice board.

** ‘GALLONS OF GALLEONS’   
Pocket Money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?  
Like to earn a little extra gold?   
Contact Fred or George Weasley, Gryffindor common room, for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs.  
(we regret that all work is undertaken at applicants own risk)’ **

“They are the limit” said Hermione grimly, taking down their sign and looking around for said twins, “we need to talk to them Ron” informed Hermione when Ron was coming down the stairs for breakfast. she spotted the twins and started marching over, not realising she was by herself. “She can handle them” whispered Ron, “Chicken” replied Ginny, walking over to Hermione. She stood in front of the twins, as they lifted their heads, Hermione started ranting, “You can NOT put these up here in the common room, what your doing is silly and dangerous, someone can get hurt, you can test them on yourselves cause I cant stop you but I can sure as merlin stop you from testing on students, NO more posters” finished Hermione, putting her mouth into a thin disappointed grin, reminding them of Professor McGonagall “Actually, we gave” “warning so we” “can do it” “we’ve checked the” “rules” said the twins, finishing each other’s sentences, “No more or ill inform Professor McGonagall” stated Hermione, “We aren’t breaking rules, go ahead” “Not worried” finished George, “Do it again, ill inform your mother!” whispered Hermione, in a threatening tone, “Lets go George” “Lets, Fred” . Hermione huffed before walking back over to the boys, “Thankyou oh so much for your help Ronald” said Hermione sarcastically, “You seemed to have that handled” replied Ron, before walking out of the portrait with Harry and Ginny towards the great hall for breakfast. 

“Anyways, what’s up Harry?” asked Hermione, finishing the question Ginny had started, “Seamus wasn’t allowed to move dormitory, so he was a piece of work dismorning” said Ron, “Yes, Lavender seems to think you are lying too” replied Hermione. “Have a nice big lengthy chat of how I’m full of shit, did you?” snapped Harry, this morning just wasn’t his morning at all. “Actually, I told her to shut up or as a prefect I would dock points and give her detention. I am on your side and have been for 5 years now, I would really appreciate if you didn’t keep jumping down my throat all the bloody time” snapped Hermione as she started stomping away from them, “She is right Harry, its not the first time either, you were pretty hard to be around for some of the summer” stated Ginny as she jogged up ahead to catch up to Hermione. It had been quite frequent this summer to have Harry snap at someone, they understood it had been hard for him since the tri-wizard tournament but it wasn’t their fault either, they had tried to make it easier on him as best as they could and Harry knew that, he couldn’t seem to get his head to register what his mouth was always saying half the time. He felt like he spent more time apologising than talking. Harry and Ron soon enough sat down with the girls at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, “I am sorry Hermione” stated Harry, looking down at his waffle’s ashamed of his behaviour, “That’s quite alright, its going to happen, don’t you remember what Dumbledore said at Cedric’s service?” questioned Hermione “How can you possibly remember?” asked Ron astonished with a mouthful of pancakes, “I listen Ronald” said Hermione, wiping his crumbs off her face, “What did he say?” asked Ginny as he continued eating her toast, “His gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it by only showing an equal amount of Friendship, Love and Trust” stated Hermione.

“Fat load of good that will do, I’m not being friends with snakes” stated Ron, glaring at Draco Malfoy and his gang at the Slytherin table, “Considering they will need to stand united with us or we will fall, according to the sorting hats warning, it’s a shame as a human and a prefect, you wont try harder” stated Hermione angrily. “She’s right Ron” said Ginny, “You go try being friends with Malfoy, Hermione, but don’t cry to me when he calls you a you know what” replied Ron, glaring at his sister for butting in, “a Voldemort?” asked Harry, earning a giggle from Hermione, Ron and Ginny. “Did anyone hear if Dumbledore said how long that grubby-plank woman would be staying?” asked Ginny as both boys looked towards Hermione, if anyone heard, it was her. “No, he didn’t, probably didn’t want to draw attention to the fact Hagrid isn’t here” she replied, “I’m sure the whole school noticed” replied Ron smiling as a girl from the Quidditch come up to inform Harry about training a new keeper now that Oliver wood had graduated. The owl post come soaring through the windows as they continued eating, Harry watched as a brown owl dropped the daily prophet in front of Hermione, “Why are you still getting that paper of lies?” he demanded, “Good idea to read what the enemy is saying” replied Hermione calmly as she disappeared behind it. McGonagall slowly made her way along Gryffindor table, handing out the time-tables as she did so, Ron groaned as he collected his, “Bad classes” asked Ginny, looking over her own with a smile. “History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination and Defence against the dark arts, Binns, Snape, Trelawney and Umbridge all in one day” said Ron with a groan.


	10. Umbridge's first Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to everyone who left Kudo's, its much appreciated !

** Be honest with yourself, about who you are and have the courage to be that person ; If someone tries to judge you or shame you for doing things that make you happy, let them go ; no one has it all figured out - especially not the people who are acting like they do and judging you because of it. Remember ; pretending to be someone who you aren't because your trying to impress people is not the way to a happy life, living how you see life is - Unknown **

“Owl year little brother” “it’s a hell of a year” “hard as nails” said the twins together, overhearing Ron’s time-table as they walked past. “Do you believe this year will be tough?” asked Harry, “Of course, exams and career advice, we will basically decide which classes to help for our future career’s, I’m so excited” gushed Hermione with a smile. “Do you know what you want to do yet Harry?” asked Ginny, “An Auror” said Harry “yeah, that’ll be cool” agreed Ron, “What about you Hermione?” he asked. “I have considered two, a career in Magical Laws, help house-elves, werewolves or I would like to be a healer. You Ginny? Never too early to start thinking!” said Hermione, “Oh Quidditch or a sports journalist” she replied as she got up from the table, heading towards the Grand Staircase to head to her first class. Harry, Hermione and Ron followed until they got to Binn’s class and prepared themselves for a boring lecture on Giant wars for 3 Quarters of an hour. 

The trio stood outside of Snape’s classroom when Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw that Harry previously had a crush on, walked out. “Hello Harry” she said with a blush, “Hi Cho, did you, have a good summer?” he asked, “Oh, it was alright, you know?” replied Cho before walking off to her friends, before anything else could be said, Professor Snape opened his classroom and allowed the students inside, Hermione, Harry and Ron sat at the second table, with Hermione pulling her book out and the boys lounging on their stool. “Before we begin the class” said Professor Snape “I need to remind you that in June, you have your OWL exams, I expect you to receive an Acceptable or … suffer my displeasure” with his gaze lingering on Neville. “After this year, many of us will say a pleasure Goodbye” he said changing his line of sight to Harry, who glared back. “I only take the best into my N.E.W.T. Class, but we have another year before that happy occasion, so books open to page 52, Today we are doing ; The Draught of Peace, you know where to find ingredients, get started” snapped Snape, pointing his wand at the cupboard and opening it with a flick of his wrist. Hermione was almost complete her own potion when Snape yelled out, “You should have a silver vape coming from your potion, 10 minutes to go”. Snape walked around the room, judging people’s potions. “Amazing Malfoy” “passable Parkinson” “what is this Goyle?” “No Longbottom get out” “Passable Thomas” “No Weasley, No Potter” but he didn’t comment on Hermione’s, which meant he had nothing to criticise but couldn’t possibly compliment her potion either, always a good sign for Hermione. The rest of the day passed by quickly, each Professor reminding them of their coming up OWLS and none setting homework except Snape. A 10inch parchment on the property’s on moonstone and its uses in potions by Thursday. They were heading into the great hall for Lunch when Hermione felt someone barge into her shoulder, but also slip a note into her hand, she looked up to see the back of Draco Malfoy, “Are you okay Mione?” asked Ron, “Yeah, nothing new” said Hermione, slipping the note into her pocket. She knew it was a reminder of tonight, so she left it for now. 

Hermione, Harry and Ron headed to Defence against the dark arts, their first class with Professor Umbridge, “I’m curious about what type of teacher she is” said Ron “Oh it will be something else, for sure” replied Harry, already having seen Umbridge in action at his court case. The trio entered the classroom and took their seats, getting out their wands, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge stood in front of the class once everyone was seated. “Good afternoon class” said Professor Umbridge, “Good afternoon” mumbled a few replies, “Oh that simply won’t do, When I say ‘Good Afternoon Class’ I expect a ‘Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge’" She said Sternly, “we will try again. Good afternoon Class” said the Professor, “Good afternoon Professor Umbridge” chanted the class, as Professor Umbridge turned to the blackboard, Dean Thomas leant over to whisper to Hermione and Harry, “Feels like primary school again” causing the two to giggle quietly. “That wasn’t so hard was it? “ Said Professor Umbridge sweetly, “Wands away and Quills out please, Today, we will start at the very beginning, your teaching so far in this class has been mediocre, Unfit teachers and filthy half-breeds” . “If your talking about Professor Lupin, he was the bes-“ said Dean Thomas interrupting her speech, “Hands up when speaking please Mr?” replied Umbridge, “Dean Thomas Professor” replied Dean, annoyed that he had been cut off Mid word. “As I was saying, we will begin at Chapter 1, there will be no need to talk” said Professor. Hermione couldn’t understand why they weren’t learning spells, she loved to read but the practical was just as important, especially now, people needed to know how to defend themselves. She couldn’t take it anymore and raised her hand, “Yes Miss?” asked Umbridge, “Hermione Granger” replied Hermione, “Yes Miss Granger, do you have a question about the book?” asked Umbridge, “No Professor, I read the whole book when I was 12, I have a question about your teaching” replied Hermione, staring at her teacher, refusing to look down or fear her vulture like stare.

“Well Miss Granger, ask away, I am quite curious how a student dares question a teacher” said Professor Umbridge. “I understand the theory of class, but wouldn’t it be practical to learn the spells considering recent events? We may be attacked at any moment in the real world.” Replied Hermione. “Who do you expect to be attacked by Miss Granger?” asked Umbridge with a glare in her eyes, “Oh, I don’t know, Lord Voldemort” said Harry sarcastically, “Hands in the air when speaking Mr Potter. Let me make something quite clear, you have been informed a certain dark wizard has risen from the dead-“ “Well, not technically dead but yeah his back” said Harry angrily interrupting her, “No one has risen from anything, the Ministry need you to understand that this is a LIE” said Umbridge, glaring straight at Harry. “ITS NOT A LIE, I SEEN HIM, I FOUGHT HIM” yelled Harry, “Detention tonight for blatant LIES” yelled Umbridge. “If he didn’t return, are you saying Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?” asked Ron. “Cedric Diggory’s death was a tragic accident” replied Umbridge coldly, “Now who is telling Lies Professor?” asked Harry as he started packing his bags and standing up, “Two weeks of detentions for you Mr Potter” yelled Umbridge, “Sorry, I’m busy those nights” replied Harry as he walked out of the classroom, stunning his fellow students, “Anyone else have a comment and want to earn detention?” Umbridge asked the class, eyes zoning in on Hermione, Ron and Dean, “No? well continue reading chapter 1 and when finished that, proceed onto chapter 2” said Umbridge, taking a deep breath as she sat down at her desk, watching the room quietly like a hawk. No one spoke or moved until the bell rung, most of the class jumping out of their seats and running for the door. “Complete nutter, she is” “Oh she is the worst” “Not even a real teacher”, Hermione listened to her classmates comments and couldn’t agree more, she usually didn’t disrespect a Professor but Umbridge was out of order!


	11. Hello Draco

** This is the start of something beautiful - Unknown**

Hermione walked into the common room and sat on the lounge next to Harry, “I don’t want to hear it Mione” said Harry, “I wasn’t actually going to say anything, I think your right” replied Hermione, watching Harry’s face drop from making assumptions. Hermione and Harry watched Dean Thomas walk up to where they were sitting, he held a note out to Harry, “Professor Pink told me to give this to you” said Dean “Professor who?” asked Harry, “Umbridge, people have nicknamed her Professor Pink, I think its hilarious” replied Dean, laughing. Harry opened the note to read it, 

_‘ Mr Potter._  
You will report to my office every night at 7pm for one week. Tardiness will not be appreciated, you do not need anything, it will all be supplied. Detention starts tonight.  
Professor Umbridge’ 

Hermione watched Harry scrunch up the parchment and chuck it in the fire, “I’m not going” spat Harry, “Oh but you must, don’t you know who she works for? And who she must be reporting too?” asked Hermione, “Yeah fudge, so what?” replied Harry, “So, what? She could possibly have him change everything in this school, her reports are going to the minister Harry, you could end up in serious trouble, you must go” replied Hermione. Harry put his head down, knowing she was right and he had to go, with a deep breath, he replied “Lets see what she has planned, she will probably give me some slashes” said Harry, “Oh Harry, don’t be silly, she cant actually whip you” replied Hermione, “wouldn’t put it past her’ said Ron as he sat down beside them in front of the fire. “How can Dumbledore let this happen, and in our OWL year too!” exclaimed Harry, “well, its not like anyone else applied for the job, did they?” said Ron, “Why not?” asked Harry, “Well, its jinxed isn’t it?” said Ron. They sat quietly doing their homework for professor Snape when Hermione realised the time, nudging Harry, she pointed at the clock. “Oh, I’m buggered, I’m going to bed” said Harry “Yeah, sleep would be good, been a big day and its only the first day back” said Hermione pretending to Yawn. Ron looked at them both funny but decided bed seemed good too. Hermione sat in the common room as she watched the boys head to bed, knowing Harry would be back down soon with his invisibility cloak. Hermione grabbed parchment and Ink out of her bag to write a quick Note _‘Running late, be there soon. HG’ _ before saying an incantation and watching it fly out the window in the shape of a Swan to Draco Malfoy. 

Hermione and Harry made their way to the 7th floor with the cloak over the two of them, both standing outside the classroom door, deciding if this was a good idea, Harry removed his wand and had it pointed as he opened the door and walked inside, Malfoy was lounging on a chair by himself, looking at the door when it opened but he couldn’t see anyone, “Who’s there?” he asked, wand in the air, aiming straight at the invisible Hermione, She threw the cloak off herself and stepped forward, “Oh lower your wand, its just me” replied Hermione, “What.. how... when...” stammered Draco, Harry decided to remove the cloak as well, “Potter” said Draco with a nod of his head, “Malfoy” replied Harry returning the same greeting. “You need our help?” Hermione asked Malfoy, “Straight to business than Granger? Okay! Thank you for coming, I didn’t think you would” Said Draco, nodding at Harry “I wasn’t going too” butted in Harry “Yes, as I said in my letter, I’m tired of being a git and I REALLY REALLY DON’T want to be a death eater, outside this room I do need to keep up an appearance to keep the 3 of us safe, but I’m tired of it” continued Draco as he hung his head. “You could always go to Dumbledore” said Harry. “I couldn’t go anywhere near him, my father is friends with Umbridge, and she is reporting back to him, could you imagine what my father would do, if I was seen leaving or entering Dumbledore’s office?” asked Draco. “I’m sure Dumbledore is a smart enough man to make it seem like you were in trouble or being celebrated” said Hermione, rolling her eyes “but we can help, between the 3 of us and I also told Sirius first, I’m sure you wont mind” said Hermione, “You told a murderer that I want help?” asked Draco, stunned. “He isn’t a murderer, Peter Pettigrew faked his death and turned himself into a rat, to set Sirius up because Sirius knew, Peter betrayed my parents to Voldemort and his YOUR family too, black side, remember?” exclaimed Harry, “That explains it all. Yes, I remember” said Draco, nodding at Harry’s explanation. 

Hermione, Harry and Draco sat there quietly, thinking of a way to get close enough to Dumbledore to explain. “Harry, Malfoy, I have the perfect way” said Hermione suddenly, “What?” asked Draco. “I could go to the headmaster, ask him to come with me and make sure we are behind the gargoyle while you two send small, non-painful” she looked at Draco while saying this “jinx’s at each other, Dumbledore could call you both to his office and we can all explain the rest to him together” she finished. “That would actually work” nodded Draco, “If Umbridge finds us at the same time, she can’t actually override Dumbledore” replied Harry, “yeah for now” remarked Draco, “Excuse me?” asked Hermione. “She works for fudge, how long until she has as much, if not more control than Dumbledore? Mark my words, this school will go to shit with her here” finished Draco. “Okay fine, I will go to Dumbledore tomorrow after dinner, then will send a piece of parchment down to you both, that’s the signal” said Hermione as she stood up to walk out. “Thankyou, both” said Draco before they left. They nodded in his direction as they walked out of the door, both ready for bed.


	12. the swan and the dragon

** All i've ever wanted was to reach out and touch another human being, not with just my hand, but with my heart - Tahereh Mafi **

Later that night, Hermione was laying in the Dormitory when a piece of parchment in the shape of a dragon flew to her, she caught it in her hand and undone it. 

_ ‘HG.   
Thankyou, for coming tonight, it means a lot to me. Hoping Dumbledore can find a way to save my mother, do you believe he can? . apologising in advance for anything nasty I have to say to you.  
DM’ _

Hermione stared at the letter, Of course he wants to save his mother, she couldn’t blame him at all and was positive that Dumbledore would find a way, but she stared at his apology for longer than she normally would of, his already said Sorry more times than she can count, but she understood, they both needed to act normal in front of everyone else. Hermione accio’d a piece of parchment and wrote a reply. 

_‘DM.  
I am positive Dumbledore will find a way, he probably has plenty safe houses to put her in, I know the perfect one for her. Will she go with him? We must keep up appearances, so I will forgive your words, if you could forgive mine. See you tomorrow.   
Ps, there is a spell ‘Hideous Contentous’ created by Lupin, you need to create a password so only yourself can read this in case they fall into the wrong hands, just tap the parchment, doesn’t work on items.  
HG’ . _

Hermione put the piece of parchment into the shape of a swan and sent it on its way down to the dungeon’s where Malfoy was sleeping. Satisfied that it had been an all in all, good day, except for Umbridge, she did the spell on the dragon, stored him in a box in her trunk along with Malfoy’s original letter and awaited his reply. It wasn’t long until a dragon coming flying towards her bed.

_ ‘HG._  
Thankyou for the spell, it will come in handy for our notes. Yes, I do believe my mother will join Dumbledore, especially if I have a way to see her at the same time and explain myself, she will not desert her son or join a side against me. I am the key to saving my mother. Goodnight Granger.  
DM’ 

The next morning dawned bright and Early for Hermione. Breakfast was eventful as everyone discussed Harry’s outburst in Defence class, whispers were heard all over the hall. “he called her a liar” “claimed he fought you know who” “Please, who is he fooling?” “well he must of” “Diggory didn’t die on his own”. “Ugh, I can’t listen to this anymore, I’m going to class early” exclaimed Hermione, throwing her toast down on her plate as she threw her bookbag over her shoulder and walked away, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to find Harry and ron trying to catch up to her, she slowed down her steps to let him catch up. Each class was the same, starting off with a lecture about how it’s their OWL year and setting them horribly difficult workloads, including a bunch of homework. The day passed quickly until it was lunchtime, as Hermione was heading to the great hall, she took a left down a hallway instead of the right into the hall, “Where are we going Hermione?” asked Ron, “ I’m going to the kitchen’s, I’m not sitting in that hall” replied Hermione, tickling the pear on the portrait to gain access. Hermione walked in and felt a gush of wind across her shins, she spun around to see a house elf launch itself at Harry. “Harry Potter, Dobby is pleased to see you and friends, how can dobby help Harry potter?” asked Dobby eagerly, “Can we get some lunch please Dobby?” asked Harry, “Anything for Harry Potter and his friends” said Dobby as a few house elves jumped up to help serve them. “Thankyou very much” said Hermione as a sandwich and fruit was put on a plate in front of her. As lunch was ending, Ron stood up, “Bathroom, meet you at Hagrid’s” said Ron as he left the kitchens. “Are you ready for today Harry?” questioned Hermione as she picked at her fruit, “yeah, just needs to be before 7pm as I have detention with toad-face” replied Harry, giving his empty plate to Dobby, “Oh Yes, I forgot about that, Surely we can mention it to Dumbledore and he can get you out of it?” asked Hermione, “His in enough trouble with the ministry, no need for toad face to report him and he get into more” replied Harry as he stood up to leave, Thanking Dobby and the others on his way out.


	13. Hello Headmaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, That belongs to the one and only JK Rowling!. I do own some of this plot, but not all of it as i do like to follow her path with some added romance and spice!.

** "was it hard?" , letting go?" I asked, "not as hard as holding onto something that wasn't real" - Lisa Schroeder **

The two headed down to care of magical creatures, stopping outside Hagrid’s house where several tables were set up with Twigs on them. “Gather around, Gather around” yelled Professor Grubby-Plank, “All here? Good. Who can tell me what these are?” she asked the class, Hermione’s hand was first in the air, just as she was about to answer, she heard Malfoy say “Beaver is hungry, jumping for twigs” earning laughs from Parkinson, Goyle and Zabini. “Yes Miss?” asked Professor Grubby-Plank. “Granger Professor. They are Bow truckles, known as tree Guardians, they live in wands particular to wand Tree’s” replied Hermione, glaring Daggers at Malfoy, which caused him to smirk. “Right you are Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor” said the Professor. “Can anybody tell me, what do they eat?” she asked, as Hermione threw her hand into the air, so did Malfoy. ‘Oh, Challenge accepted’ thought Hermione. “Yes, Mr?” asked the professor, “Malfoy Professor, they eat Woodlice ”replied Malfoy, “But Fairy eggs, if they can get them” interrupted Hermione with a smirk in his direction, “Correct, 10 points to Slytherin and Gryffindor” said Professor. The rest of the class split up into groups to feed the bow truckles, Harry walked up to Professor Grubby-Plank. “Professor, where is Hagrid?” he asked, “never you mind” she replied before walking away. Malfoy lent forward and whispered “His dealing with things too big for him” , “Shut up Malfoy” said Harry from the corner of his mouth. “Of course, Father said that the ministry is getting rid of the bad teachers, even if that oaf comes back, he won’t have a job” said Malfoy out loud to his Slytherin gang, causing them all to laugh. 

Hermione nudged Harry “Just ignore him” she whispered, “I was, I just want Hagrid to hurry up and come back” Harry replied, “Me too” said Ron. As the bell rung, Harry looked towards the forest to see Luna Lovegood bouncing his way. “Hey Harry. I just want you to know, my father, The Quibbler and I believe you about You Know Who being back. People believe Nargles aren’t real” Said Luna in her dreamy voice. “But they were right, Nargles aren’t real” replied Hermione, staring at Luna. “Believe or not believe, you’re wrong either way” replied Luna as she skipped off. “I want you to know my family and I support Dumbledore 100%, if he says your not lying, we believe you too” said Ernie McMillian. It seems Luna’s public display of support has brought out another confession. The rest of the day passed by quickly, before Hermione knew, it was time to go see the headmaster. Hermione stood up after a quick dinner, “I have to go see Dumbledore” said Hermione, waving goodbye to her friends, nodding in Harry’s direction, as she went to walk outside the Great Hall doors, Hermione nodded slightly in Draco Malfoy’s direction. She marched down the hallway and stopped in front of a set of Gargoyles, guarding the stairway to Dumbledore’s office, “I wish to see Professor Dumbledore” said Hermione in a steady voice. She stood there and waited until the gargoyles moved to the side and stood on the stairwell as it moved her upwards. She knocked on the headmaster’s door and waited, “Enter” she heard from within. She took a deep breath and walked inside, Dumbledore sat behind a beautiful desk, with his half moon spectacles on the end of his nose, looking at Hermione with his piercing blue eyes, giving the impression he can see inside her soul. 

“Miss Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, “I’m here on an important Matter Headmaster, I, sorry, we need your help, but I can’t explain fully. Can you follow me to just behind the gargoyles and stop a fight that’s been staged and bring them here? I can explain it all than, please” explained Hermione, praying to Merlin he will give in to her needs and help. “Of course, Miss Granger, please lead the way’ replied Dumbledore, getting up from his chair and following her downstairs. Hermione pulled the parchment from her pocket and sent it outside, within seconds a fight occurred between Draco and Harry. “Please sir, stop it and bring them to your office so everyone hears you” asked Hermione, staring at Dumbledore, as he moved the Gargoyles to the side. Hermione spied Umbridge coming this way from the hall, just as Dumbledore spoke. “Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, what is the meaning of this? My office please” gesturing to the staircase Hermione was currently hiding on. The two boys followed the headmaster and Hermione up the staircase, upon entering his office, Dumbledore waved his wand and produced a chair for Malfoy. They all sat down as Dumbledore spoke, “Evening boys, are you okay?” ,“yes Sir” both boys replied together. “Good, good, you had something to tell me Miss Granger?” asked Dumbledore, as Hermione went to speak, another did. “It is actually me Headmaster” said Draco, surprising everyone but Dumbledore. “Explain away than my boy” said the Headmaster. Draco took a deep breath before launching into his story.


	14. Story time

** we must let go of what we know, to embrace the new, as new beginnings, could be better than known ends - Unknown **

“At the end of last year, My father was in a graveyard, watching the dark Lord rise again, Re-declaring himself and my family to his cause, Upon arriving home, my mother told me that my father would begin training me in the dark arts, at 16, I had to look forward to the Honour of being the youngest death eater Sir, she confessed she didn’t want this life for me, she was scared but had no one to turn too, that I had to do as I was told for my own safety. It wasn’t long later that I decided, No, so I sent an Owl to Miss Granger, asking her to help me. I am worried for my safety and my mother’s when my father finds out I am not joining him. I have no where else to turn, Potter and Granger have convinced me to come to you, here I am, begging you to find a way to save myself and my mother. She doesn’t want this life, but will follow her husband out of loyalty, but I believe if she hears that I am not joining the cause, she will leave with protection. She will not fight against me Headmaster” finished Draco, with fear in his eyes, the headmaster had no reason to help him, he hasn’t exactly been the nicest or quietest about his opinions of the old man. Dumbledore was quiet for a moment, leaving everyone on edge, ‘what if he does say no?’ thought Hermione. “I will help you Mr Malfoy. I also will save your mother. I can bring her to my office, and you can explain how you feel, see if she is willing to join you, if she is not, I can save you” explained Dumbledore. ‘How, Sir?” replied Draco. “Not to worry, not to worry. I have a way and a safe place for your mother” said Dumbledore. “Thank you, Sir. I also have word that Hagrid is injured, dealing with something too big for him sir, from my father” replied Draco. “I have word, Hagrid is fine. if that is all, I believe you all have homework and you have a detention Mr Potter” said the Headmaster, looking at Harry. “Sir, can’t you get me out of that detention?” asked Harry, “I’m sorry Mr Potter, No, it would be best not to given certain reasons” replied the headmaster, “yes Sir” said Harry, standing out of his chair and following Draco and Hermione to the door. “Thankyou Headmaster” said Hermione, “You’re welcome Miss Granger” said Dumbledore with a wink. 

Hermione, Draco and Harry stood behind the gargoyles. “You two go first, I will wait 2 minutes than follow, No one seen us enter together, we shouldn’t leave together” said Hermione, “Okay, see you after detention” said Harry, “Thank you, Granger. Thank you, Potter,” replied Draco. Harry nodded in his direction to show he had heard his gratitude. Hermione walked down the corridor towards the grand staircase to head to the library for some studying when she spotted Harry waiting for her leaning against the wall. “Hey Harry” said Hermione, “Hey Mione. That went well” replied Harry. “Yes, it did, for a while there, I honestly thought Professor Dumbledore wasn’t going to help. He was very quiet” she replied, “I didn’t have a doubt in my mind, he would never force someone to join them, if he can save them. He couldn’t lead the light, if he did, could he?” said Harry “You are right, I didn’t consider that.” Replied Hermione as she started up the staircase, before they could get 2 more steps ahead, they heard a shout from behind them. “Oi, Potter!” yelled Angelina, “Oh shit” muttered Harry, “yeah?” he called out, turning around. “I told you I was booking the Quidditch pitch for Friday and you decide to land in detention?” she shouted, “I didn’t choose to land myself anywhere, I simply told the truth, that toad face decided to believe was a lie!” yelled Harry, “Well, you best be asking for Friday off, do double detention, tell her you know who isn’t real. I don’t care what, just be there!” yelled Angelina before she stomped off towards the Gryffindor common room. “Do you think she will let you off?” asked Hermione, “I have no idea, most likely not.” Replied Harry looking glum at the prospect of missing the keeper tryout’s on Friday. “Goodluck in Detention, I will meet you in the common room to help with your homework, if you’d like?” asked Hermione, “You. Are my life saver, I owe you so much” said Harry, throwing his arms around Hermione in a hug.


	15. This could be the start of something beautiful

**Forgiveness doesn't mean you excuse the crime, it means your no longer willing to play the victim - Unknown **   
_ I have a book of quotes from my teen years, most don't have an author so I will post as unknown _

Hermione sat in the library, pouring over a book on counter-charms for Professor Flitwick’s homework assignment. Head buried in a book; she didn’t see the parchment of the dragon flying around her head until it hit her in the forehead. “Oh” said Hermione out loud as she undid the dragon.

_‘HG.  
Thank you, again. If there is ever anything, I can help you with, ask. Do not hesitate, I owe you my life now.   
DM’ _

Hermione tapped the dragon to hide the contents, put it in her bag and pulled out a fresh parchment. 

_‘Dragon,  
There is no need to keep thanking me, are you also sending notes to Harry? Ha-ha.   
A life is a life, I would always try my hardest to save one, even when said one is a git.  
HG’ _

She had a bit of a laugh to herself, folded her parchment into an origami Swan and sent it on its way, knowing it would go down to the dungeons but was surprised when it flew a few bookshelves down. ‘Oh, Malfoy must be doing his homework too’ thought Hermione as she lowered her head to the book she is studying, picking up where she left off.

_‘Swan  
Dragon? I like it. No, I am positive Potter would find these creepy. He seems to tolerate me but not on the road to forgiveness. Am I assuming to much? Therefore, despite what I’ve been taught and led to believe, you are a better person than I.  
Dragon’ _

Hermione was 4 sentences into her next paragraph when the dragon, once again flew around her head before hitting her in the forehead. ‘His doing it on purpose’ she thought to herself. 

_‘I’m not going to keep addressing you on the same parchment, that’s ridiculous. Draco does stand for Dragon and it’s the shape of your parchment, seems fitting in case anyone finds them, Initials are too easy to decipher. Truth be told, I am not quite sure where I am at. This dragon, I like to speak too as he seems civilised. The dragon outside of the note or privacy, is a git but I have a better understanding now. Don’t apologise, no amount will work. It is up to myself to either hold onto a grudge and hate or let go and be free. ‘ _  
wrote Hermione, with a flick of her wand, she once again sent the dragon back to Malfoy. 

The next half an hour was Malfoy free, leaving her to finish her essay and head back to the common room, ready to wait for harry and help him. She made it all the way to the common room without running into anyone, once she had given the password to the fat lady and collapsed on the lounge in front of the fire, she was joined by Ginny.   
“Did Harry get more detention?” she asked Hermione, “Not that I’m aware of, just Umbridge, why?” asked Hermione, “You were already with Dumbledore when the Harry was caught fighting with Malfoy, I figured you knew if they got in trouble” replied Ginny, “Oh, no just a warning to not let it happen again, like its really not going too” replied Hermione, rolling her eyes for emphasis. Ginny pulled out her magazine while Hermione pulled out her ‘Tandia by Bryce Courtenay’ book for a bit of recreational reading. Two chapters later, Harry come walking through the portrait, with his hands in his pocket, looking exhausted, He walked straight over and threw himself onto the couch next to Ginny, making sure his left side was leaning against her, rolling his head back and eyes closed. “That bad?” asked Ginny, looking at his resting face, “Oh. No. just lines, but I’m tired, can we do this tomorrow Hermione?” asked Harry without moving anything except his mouth. “Sure, don’t forget your dream diary entry though, unless your writing real dreams” laughed Hermione. “Oh, ill think of something tomorrow, eaten by a Giant, she will love it” laughed Harry, “I’m off to bed, see you both tomorrow” said Hermione, winking at Ginny, who had turned bright red. “Night” they both replied in Unison. Hermione froze on the stairs and turned around to look at her two best friends, Ginny had moved into her spot and Harry was laying his head on her lap, while she ran her fingers through his hair in comfort. ‘They need to hurry up and realise, well Harry needs to realise’ thought Hermione as she climbed the last few stairs to her dormitory.


	16. tutoring or pretending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a ton of chapters as im far more ahead in my wattpad story, so will be posting a few at a time, enjoy!

The next day passed quickly for Hermione with nothing exciting happening, same as the day following that. At dinner the 3rd night of his detention, she asked Harry, how he was going with keeping on top of his homework, “fine” was the answer she received, she didn’t believe him, so as Harry went off to his 3rd detention with Umbridge, Hermione stayed up to write his homework for him, with a quick non-detectable charm to change her handwriting to Harry’s. 2hours later, Hermione had both her own and Harry’s homework done so she curled up on the sofa to read her book, when she noticed the dragon parchment flying her way. 

_‘Swan.  
I know you must be very busy with homework and I apologise for the interruption, but I could use if your help, if you have the time. This vanishing spell is killing me, not literally of course, I just can’t grasp it. Any chance, I can bother you, for your help?  
Dragon’ _

_‘Dragon._  
Same classroom as before. Will meet you there now.  
Swan’ 

Hermione replied as she put her book away and walked out of the common room, waiting for the staircase to change, she headed up to the unused classroom on the 7th floor. Within 10 minutes of waiting, Hermione was glad she brought her bag, she pulled her book out and got 3 chapters in when the door opened. There stood Draco Malfoy, “Thank you, for helping me.” He said, looking her straight in the eyes, “That’s okay. I don’t have much time though, I want to be back when Harry gets back from detention, so let’s start” said Hermione, standing up and pulling her wand out. “Are you and Potter an item?” asked Draco a bit too quickly. “Oh God, No. His my best friend, his like a brother, we are both only children, we just kind of connected in that way” replied Hermione, “Oh, Good.” Said Draco quietly. Hermione stood next to Draco as he removed his wand from his pocket. “Okay, so its quite straight forward, you need to swirl your wand, in a wave movement, kind of like a wave hitting the shore, like this” said Hermione, showing him the wand movement “Get that perfected before using the incantation, than we will focus on the way it’s said while I find a snail, they are the easiest to vanish” finished Hermione. On the 5th try, Draco had been successful, “Oh well done Draco!” gushed Hermione, “Oh, well done Malfoy” she corrected herself, “Thanks Hermione” he replied emphasizing her name, he liked the way she said his. Hermione didn't notice while she hunted down a snail, he laughed, lifted his wand and said “Accio slug” to which he waited while one flew into his hand from the plants outside the window box. 

“Now try, with the slug, make sure you pronounce it correctly, like this” “Evanesco” said Hermione while waving her wand, making the slug disappear. Hermione summed another for Malfoy to practise on. 3 attempts later, His slug disappeared, with a smirk on his face, he turned to Hermione, “You’re a good teacher. Thanks” Draco said, “No problem. Oh, look at the time, I must be going. Bye Malfoy” said Hermione as she grabbed her bags and raced from the room. In the hallway outside the common room, Hermione ran into both Harry and Ron. Ron was attempting to hide his broom behind his back, while Harry was shoving his hand back in his pocket. Hermione had walked up to them both. “Hey” she said. “Oh hi. I was just... umm ... taking my broom for a walk” said Ron quickly while Hermione quirked her eyebrows and Harry laughed. “Just tell us, we wont laugh” said Harry, “Fine, don’t laugh but I thought I’d try out for keeper on Friday” said Ron blushing. “Oh, that is awesome Ron” said Hermione, “I’m not laughing” said Harry. Harry had just raised his hand to rub his nose, “Say, Harry, what’s that on the back of your hand?” asked Ron, “Nothing” replied Harry, but Hermione wasn’t hearing any of it, and ripped his hand out his pocket and into her’s so she could look at it better. “I thought she was just making you write lines. As in, with a quill, not your blood!” said Hermione, appalled that any teacher would use this type of punishment. “That old toad. Go to Dumbledore or McGonagall” said Ron, his face and ears turning red, always a sign of anger. “No, they have enough going on” said Harry, leaving no room for argument. The trio walked into the common room to find Ginny on the lounge. “Bedtime, Goodnight Boys. See you soon Gin” said Hermione, “Night” all 3 replied.


	17. The lies continue

** I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the content that you don't recognize, as i have stated, I am following the storyline from the book. **

** Love is like wind, you can't see it but you can feel it - Nicholas Sparks **

Friday dawned bright and early with an exhausted Hermione sitting down to her pancakes and fruit as Harry, Ron and Ginny walked into the hall. All 3 looking as tired as she felt. “Hermione, Thank you. I see my homework in my bag. I owe you. I’m really getting sick of saying it, I need to find a way to pay you back” whispered Harry, knowing Ron would be upset Hermione hadn’t done his as well. She had helped him by completing half of his homework but made him do half on his own. Ron wasn’t as far behind as harry despite his Quidditch practises alone. “What classes do you have today?” asked Ginny, trying to hide her yawn behind her hand. “It’s a short day today. Binns and Flitwick” replied Harry, “Your last detention too, isn’t it?” asked Ron, “Yes. Thank Merlin” stated Harry, “Awesome” replied Ron. Breakfast went way to quickly for Hermione, she had barely laid her head down on her arms when Harry was nudging her, telling her that it was time for Binn’s class. Hermione usually loved her classes but wasn’t sure if she could possibly stay awake to listen to the professor drone on about Giant wars. If anyone could put a class to sleep, it was Binns. Hermione was walking out of the Binn’s class for lunch when she once again, spotted a Dragon parchment coming her way. Ron attempted to reach for it first, but Hermione had just managed to beat him to it, not knowing if Draco remembered to cast the spell on it. “Who’s that from?” asked Ron, “Just a study partner” replied Hermione, shoving the dragon in her pocket to read when she was alone, Harry just raised his eyebrow’s while Hermione nodded. 

Harry and Ron spoke Quidditch the whole way to lunch, leaving Hermione to think, she really needed a sleep-in tomorrow, between Malfoy, Harry, classes and homework for 2, she was exhausted. It reminded her of her 3rd year, she could really use a time turner right about now, just to get everything done. As Harry and Ron engaged Ginny in their Quidditch talk, Hermione seen this as the perfect opportunity to see what Malfoy had to say, reaching under the table, she removed the Dragon from her pocket, opened it and leant back so she could see properly. She could have waited but Hermione found herself unable too. It was like Malfoy’s note was burning a hole into her pocket and curiosity. He had changed a lot, especially when they were alone, making odd comments she couldn’t understand, like being relieved she wasn’t dating Harry and being civil with her, she had expected it to stop now she had him in touch with Dumbledore, there wasn’t much more they could do for him now. It was all out of their hands. 

_‘Swan._  
I have something for you. Could you meet me tonight after dinner, in our Classroom?  
Dragon’ . 

‘What could Malfoy possibly have for me?’ wondered Hermione quietly. “What do you think Hermione?” asked Ginny, “Sorry Gin, about what?” replied Hermione, “Going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” replied Ginny. “Oh. Yeah, sounds good, but can we go in the afternoon? I’m really looking forward to a lie-in” asked Hermione, “I was just saying the same thing” replied Ron. Hermione smiled at him and continued with her lunch. The bell rung and the trio made their way down to Flitwick’s classroom, waiting outside she zoned out, thinking of Malfoy again, ‘why do I keep thinking of him?’ wondered Hermione again, she had found her thoughts going to him lately, since she helped him with the Vanishing spell, were they friends? After all, he keeps sending me notes and it’s no longer about him not wanting to become a death eater. ‘I do NOT have a crush, do I?’. as the thought entered her mind, she started giggling but didn’t realise it come out loud until Harry and Ron turned to look at her, “Something funny?” asked Ron, “Oh, I just remembered something, that’s all” replied Hermione, turning to face the door as it opened. 

Hermione took her usual seat between Harry and Ron, she found this seating arraignment easier to stop them from distracting each other, it was hard to do with a person between them. “Today Class, we will be focusing on the summoning charm, I know you already know this, but its good to focus on what will be coming up in your OWL examinations. You hold your hand straight ahead of you, say ‘Accio’ and focus on the item you want to summon, like this” said Professor Flitwick, giving an example by summoning Harry’s quill before returning it to its owner. No one had any trouble with the spell, so they were blessed with No homework. Finally, up to date, the trio could relax. Harry and Ron didn’t have to worry until Monday morning when they scribbled down 2 made up dreams for Divination. The bell sounded not long after, it was finally time for Dinner. The trio, too tired to talk, simply finished their dinner and then headed towards the Gryffindor common room before Hermione remembered she had to meet Malfoy. “Oh no.” she said, stopping at the landing, “what?” asked Ron, “I forgot a book in the library that I wanted to check out to read. I’ll see you guys later” she said as she straightened her robes and turning around a corner, waiting until the boys had gone on, before climbing back onto the grand staircase and walked to the 7th floor, outside the classroom, Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door.


	18. what is this about?

**Rock bottom is a good solid ground to rebuild yourself, a dead end is a good place to turn around - Unknown **

There lounging on his chair, was Draco Malfoy with a wrapped present on the table in front of him. “Evening Granger” He said as she walked in and sat down across from him, “Evening Malfoy. I don’t mean to sound rude, but we can hurry this up. I’d like to bathe and go to bed, I am exhausted” replied Hermione, “Of course” said Draco with a frown on his lips, “I brought you this” he said as he held the present out for Hermione to grab, “You didn’t have too, but Thank you” said Hermione as she started unwrapping the red & gold paper. She opened it to reveal a book, ‘The Power of One by Bryce Courtenay’. “Oh my. How did you get this?” asked Hermione, “I have my ways Granger, can’t reveal all my secrets. I seen you reading Tandia, this is the first part of that book, isn’t it?” Draco asked, looking unsure of himself, “Yes. This basically explains how PeeKay come to fighting for south Africa. Where he learnt all the tricks of the trade and everything. I haven’t read it yet. Thank you. This is more than I could have asked for” gushed hermione, “Way to Grangers heart, a book” laughed Malfoy. Hermione froze, ‘is this him flirting?’ she wondered, ‘No way’ argued her subconscious. “I’m no ordinary girl” replied Hermione. She usually would have thrown her arms around her friends and hugged them, but she couldn’t exactly do that now, could she? So, Hermione did the most unusual thing, she stuck her hand out. “Shaking hands? Okay” laughed Malfoy as he started shaking hers. Hermione let out a laugh, she didn’t realise how ridiculous that was until he had commented. “I normally would have hugged but I didn’t think that would be appropriate or accepted so seemed the next best thing” said Hermione blushing, “I’m not worried about germs, I told you, I don’t see you as a mud... you know what I’m talking about” replied Malfoy. “Thank you but I really must be going, I am so tired. See you around Malfoy. Thank you again” said Hermione, “My Pleasure Hermione” replied Draco. 

Hermione froze, she hadn’t heard Mal... Draco use her first name before, she didn’t know how to act, so she turned, flashed him her biggest smile and walked out the door. Its times like this, that Hermione really wished she could tell Ginny, she understood Boys in a way Hermione never could. Hermione was books, studying and class. Ginny was boys and Quidditch, opposites but as far as best girlfriends go, Ginny was the top of the list. Hermione fought with herself the whole way to the common room, about whether telling Ginny would be such a bad thing, Hermione needed someone to talk too and she trusted Ginny with her life, so couldn’t she trust her with Draco’s? oh but so many people knew already but what’s 1 more? Oh, she didn’t know what to do!, Hermione bathed and laid down for a good night’s sleep. It wasn’t long after her head hit the pillow, that she fell into a dreamless slumber. 10am Hermione woke to someone shaking her shoulder, “Wake up Mione, its almost noon. Come on, we are going to Hogsmeade, get dressed” said Ginny as she headed to the bathroom to touch up her mascara and eyeliner. Hermione groaned and laid back down, she hated to waste a day, but she was still tired. Ginny kept coming back in and waking her up as she kept dozing, it was getting very annoying, so Hermione made herself sit up, enough to be awake, before heading into the bathroom to shower and dress for the day. She threw the only beauty spell she knew at her hair, watching it braid itself down the middle of her head, reaching to between her shoulder blades, it really was getting long but the frizz hadn’t left yet, with a sigh, she left the bathroom to find Ginny sitting on her bed, still torn about what to do, she finally decided she couldn’t do this alone in her head anymore, it was bursting to come out.

“Ginny are you set on Hogsmeade?” asked Hermione, looking at the girl, “I’m honestly just up for spending time with Harry, even if it is in a group” replied Ginny, blushing. “Do you mind if we stay here? Somewhere private? I need your help” said Hermione, hanging her head to hide the blush, “Boy help? Ooooh, I am so down for that instead” gushed Ginny, raising her eyebrows at Hermione in a suggestive way. “Yes, Boy help. I couldn’t find it in a book, your second choice” said Hermione, sticking her tongue out in a teasing way. “Oh, you wound me granger” laughed Ginny, as she hooked her arm with Hermione’s and walked downstairs to find the boys sitting on the lounge. “Boys, you two can go to Hogsmeade, we are having a girls day instead. Bye” said Ginny, “Sorry, see you later” said Hermione as Ginny dragged her out of the common room. The girls stood at the grand staircase waiting for it to be there turn. “Where are we going?” asked Hermione, “You wanted privacy, Quidditch pitch, I checked the noticeboard, no one has it booked, it should be empty, where better to talk?” asked Ginny, “Sounds perfect cause this is … oh merlin, its life or death secret Ginny” replied Hermione. Ginny looked very concern but didn’t comment. Hermione touched her pocket, where every letter and note currently sat, including copies of her own. Call her paranoid but if it ever come out, Draco can’t claim things she didn’t write if she also copied her own notes to be attached to his replies.


	19. Girl time

**Have you ever spoken about someone and all of a sudden, you catch yourself smiling - Unknown **

The girls arrived at the empty Quidditch pitch, perfect. Most students would be in Hogsmeade right now, this was safe and quiet. “Okay, Spill. Leave no detail out. Go” said Ginny, looking at Hermione. Hermione took a deep breath, Ginny would either help or walk away. Either way, she was about to find out. “I received a letter when we were at Grimmauld place, from Draco Malfoy. He wrote to say his father was about to start training him to be the youngest death eater in history, for his 16th birthday he would receive the mark but he doesn’t want too. He asked for my help. I showed the letter to Sirius, who said we need to tell Harry. I haven’t told Ron, his temper is too much, sorry” said Hermione lowering her head. “Of course, it is, he doesn’t think when angry but keep going” replied Ginny, anxious for the rest of the story. “I agreed to help him, Harry agreed, we met up on the first day of classes to think of a plan. We agreed that I would go to Dumbledore, ask him to break up a staged fight and bring both boys to his office, so it was set. I spoke to Dumbledore, stood behind the gargoyles and sent the signal. The boys started fighting. Draco explained everything to Dumbledore, who agreed to help him and attempt to help his mother. I thought it was all over, done, finished than but Draco kept sending me notes, at first to thank me, the 2nd one was asking for my help with a spell, the 3rd was to give me something. I arrived in the room to receive a book from him, a ** muggle ** book” said Hermione emphasing the word Muggle. “He made a comment when I helped with the spell, he asked if I was with Harry romantically, he smiled and said “Oh, Good” when I said no, then when I got the book off him, I was happy. It was the one book from the author I was missing, so I shook his hand, I don’t know what come over me, I couldn’t exactly hug him, though I wanted too” said Hermione, lowering her head.

“There’s more, I know you Mione, keep going” stated Ginny, keeping her face neutral. “when I said that I normally hug my friends but didn’t think he would like it, he made a comment about not being worried about Germs, he doesn’t see me as a mudblood, it was all a cover, a show, for his father” finished Hermione, out of breath, red in the face and silently pleading with Merlin for Ginny to keep her secret and friendship. “Wow sounds like Malfoy has his flirt on with a certain book worm and the book worm has a soft spot for the snake. So, the lion fell in like with the snake. Wow. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” asked Ginny, “Its Draco bloody Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret. I didn’t know how you would react. I’m sorry. Also, it wasn’t supposed to be told to so many people but you’re my best friend and I trust you with both of our lives, if his father, even got a whisper he had abandoned his ‘legacy’ and a mudblood helped him, we would both be dead. Its dangerous. I don’t know if I want Dangerous” replied Hermione. “Your harry potter’s best friend and a muggle born, what could possibly be more dangerous than that? Maybe just continue as you are, let him make the first move, so you don’t look like an idiot, if we are both reading too much into this, but sounds like he really likes you mione, I know his been a git, but you said yourself, it was a show, what if he has wanted to do this for years? The punch was the start of the attraction” laughed Ginny while Hermione joined in. “You don’t hate me? Think I’m a traitor?” asked Hermione. “Traitor to what? I don’t even like that git as a person, and I would have helped him. Its who you are, its why he come to you” replied Ginny. 

The girls laid down on the pitchers, just talking about school, life, their future and love. “Oh, I just remembered, can I see the notes?” asked Ginny, with a hopeful smile on her face, “Yeah, I brought them in case” replied Hermione, getting the letter and notes out of her pocket, tapping them with her wand, As she handed them to Ginny, she seen a dragon parchment flying her way, “Another one?” asked Ginny as Hermione nodded and stood up to catch the dragon. “He does his parchment into a dragon, I do mine as a swan” said Hermione, “Perfect representation of you both” laughed Ginny, Hermione couldn’t help to join in.” Well? my suspense is killing me, bloody open it already!” said Ginny, “Okay, Okay, keep your hair on” laughed Hermione as she undid the dragon, tapping it and saying her password. 

_ ‘Swan._  
You might want to leave the Quidditch pitch, Yes, I can see you, Pansy and her gang are heading that way. They wont take seeing you and Weaslette so nicely. I can’t hold them off for much longer  
Dragon’ 

Hermione jumped up from where she was sitting, “Shit, Gin , Pansy and her gang are heading this way. Let’s go” said Hermione, wanting to avoid a confrontation, “Your boyfriend tell you?” asked Ginny teasingly. “His not my boyfriend” said Hermione, grabbing her bag and getting ready to leave, just as they got to the entry of the Quidditch pitch, the girls came into view, Hermione could see Draco standing at the back with Blaise, trying to avoid the confrontation that always happens. “Oh look, its scar heads girlfriend and his pet beaver” laughed Pansy Parkinson. Hermione grabbed Ginny’s arm and attempted to walk away but the girls blocked their way, “Oh, why in such a hurry?” laughed Daphne Greengrass, though her eyes showed a different story, “Shove off” replied Ginny, “You’ve got a big mouth red, I love that in a chick, want to show me how big it can go?” asked Theodore Nott, winking in Ginny’s direction, “Why would she need to show you considering I’ve heard you’re a tiny man” laughed Hermione, Before she could register what happened, Theo had his wand at her neck, “One comment mudblood, just one more and ill make the ground more dirty with your blood” he hissed. “Lower your wand Nott” said Draco with a stern voice, “Why? She is just a mudblood” Theo spat at her feet, Draco lifted Theo by his shirt, “Mudblood or not, we don’t pull a wand on a woman” hissed Draco, dropping his hold on Theo before walking around Hermione and Ginny to get onto the pitch, knowing everyone else would follow, not even 30 seconds later, Pansy is putting her arm through Draco’s, who threw her off him.


	20. defending her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for my lack of updating, Christmas holidays seemed to be full on for my son and I, with lots of relatives and barely a moments peace, but im home and back to writing, so hopefully I can update a bit more regularly. You all get 2 chapters today!
> 
> Hope your Christmas and New Years were good to you!  
Happy 2020 !!
> 
> \- Mrs Dee xo

_ Love is the only force capable of Transforming an Enemy into friend - Martin Luther King Jr. _

Hermione pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag when they were a considerable distance away from the pitch.

_ ‘Dragon.  
Thank you, thank you, thank you but you complete idiot, you’re supposed to despise me, not stop your friend, but Thank you for the 4th time. I need to talk to you about something, can we meet later?  
Swan’ . _

Ginny watched Hermione fold the parchment and flick her wand, sending the swan on its way down to the quidditch pitch, straight to Draco, “What if someone else reads it?” asked Ginny, “They can’t, unless they have the password from me or Draco I did it for you, that’s how I could show you, if I didn’t, it would have been a handful of plank parchment.” Said Hermione, “Oh you’re a genius” replied Ginny, “No, Lupin is” replied Hermione, hitching her bag onto her shoulder and walking into the castle with Ginny. The girls reached the common room as a dragon flew through the window. Hermione reached out to grab it, doing the same process as usual.

_‘Swan. _  
Yes, I need to tell you something. How about after dinner in our room?  
Dragon’ 

Hermione showed the note to Ginny, “Our room?” asked Ginny, “An empty unused classroom on the 7th floor.” Replied Hermione, “You going to tell him that I know?” questioned Ginny, “yes, I’m not sure how he will take it.” Said Hermione, chewing her bottom lip, she tended to do this when she was nervous. The girls spent the rest of the day, lounging around in the common room, surrounded by countless copies of Witch Weekly, Ginny kept pointing our different articles she found funny or believed could help Hermione determine Draco’s feelings while Hermione just laughed them off, there was no way she would attempt to do half the things they had suggested. The girls were rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles over an article when the boys come back, just before dinner. “Must be dinner time, Ron’s back” laughed Ginny, still clutching her ribs. This just made Hermione laugh harder that any form of greeting went out the window. “Good day?” asked Harry as he sat on the lounge next to Ron, in front of the fireplace, where they had the perfect view of the laughing girls on the floor. “Yes, it was quite good, how was Hogsmeade?” replied Hermione, trying to control her giggles. “good. I brought you back some chocolate frogs” said Ron, putting 12 frogs in her lap. “Oh. Thankyou Ron” said Hermione, “Your welcome, do you mind if we talk?” Replied Ron, “Sure, what’s up?” asked Hermione, “I meant alone” said Ron, tilting his head in the direction of Harry and Ginny. Hermione walked to the other side of the room, when she turned to find a bright red Ron, “What’s wrong?” questioned Hermione, “willyougooutwithme?” asked Ron, in a rush so he didn’t chicken out, “I can understand you with a mouthful of food, but I have no idea what you just said Ron, maybe try slowing down?” replied Hermione. “I asked if you would go out with me? I know we are best friends and I think we always will, but I’ve seen you differently since last year and I know you feel the same, so your my girlfriend” replied Ron, leaning in to kiss Hermione, she quickly pulled back with her hand on his chest “So you assume I feel the same and attempt to kiss me?” she asked, getting very angry, how dare he! She knows he has some growing up to do, but if it didn't happen soon, she may just scream. “I know you do; you’ve had a crush on me since 3rd year, don’t play dumb” stated Ron, the rejection obviously making his mood worse. “I’m not playing anything. Yes, I did have a crush on you towards the end of 3rd year, but I don’t feel the same anymore, I’m sorry Ron” replied Hermione, putting another few steps between her and Ron.

“Dumb doesn’t suit you. You’re my girlfriend now” said Ron in an angry tone, “No Ronald, I’m not” said Hermione, before walking away and up the stairs. Hermione turned around and whipped her wand out when she heard someone behind her, she assumed it was Ronald. “Oh, sorry Gin” said Hermione, voice flat of all emotion, “What in merlin’s name happened?” asked Ginny as they climbed the stairs to Hermione's room, “Ron found out about my crush, assumed I still felt the same, told me I was his girlfriend and tried to kiss me. I set him right” replied Hermione, “I’m surprised you didn’t slap him” laughed Ginny, but she quickly sobered up, seeing the look on Hermione’s face. “I should of” stated Hermione, “Probably lucky you didn’t, it tends to get guys attentions” replied Ginny, sticking her tongue out, trying to make Hermione laugh, it worked after a few seconds, bad mood forgotten, As the girls were sitting on the bed, Lavender Brown walked in, put her bag down and took her coat off, “Harry wants you Hermione” she said, “thankyou lavender, come on Gin, Dinner time” replied Hermione, nodding in Lavender’s direction. Hermione got to the bottom of the stairs to find Harry standing there alone, “Are you okay?” he asked, “Yes, I’m fine. Just a misunderstanding, Hopefully Ron got the point?” replied Hermione, “Sure sounded like he did, I just wanted to check on you before I went down to dinner” said Harry, “Thanks” said Hermione, throwing her arms around him before he walked off. The girls walked to dinner and took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table away from Harry and Ron. As Ginny kept talking, Hermione found her eyes drifting to the Slytherin table, locking eyes with a certain blonde, Draco cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head in the direction of the boys, question quite clear, Hermione shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. 

Dinner ended not long after and Ginny walked with Hermione to the staircase, “I’ll see you soon” winked Ginny “I want to know everything!” she gushed, “Nosey” replied Hermione, nudging Ginny, causing both girls to start laughing. Hermione kept walking when she heard a voice yelling out, “Hey! Where are you going?” yelled Harry, running to catch up, “Oh, um just the library” replied Hermione, “Oh. Okay. I will see you in the morning” replied Harry, looking at his feet. “Are you okay?” Hermione asked, putting her fingers under Harry’s chin, forcing him to look at her. “I was wondering... Do you know if Ginny is seeing anyone or interested in anyone?” asked Harry, “Very subtle Harry. She still feels the same as usual. I told her to be herself, you’ll notice her, am I right?” questioned Hermione with a knowing smile, “Bye Hermione” replied Harry leaving Hermione giggling. she continued onto the 7th floor, standing outside the room, she took a calming breath, fixed her coat up and walked into the room.


	21. Introducing the friends.

_ There can be no deep disappointment where there is no deep love - Martin Luther King Jr. _

Draco stood at the window, staring down onto the snowy grounds, where a bunch of kids had decided to have a snow fight after dinner. Hermione shuffled on her feet, unsure of how to start. “Hey Granger” replied Draco, turning around. Hermione stood there, looking up and down at Draco, he really was quite handsome in Beige coat, black turtleneck and black slacks with shoes so polished, she probably could have seen her reflection. “Like what you see?” asked Draco with a smirk, following her eyesight. “I’m not replying to that” replied Hermione, but she couldn’t stop the blush that adorned her cheeks. “Okay miss red cheeks. You wanted to ask me something?” asked Draco. “Oh. You see. Ginny is my best friend in the whole world and see, Harry is viewing your situation as solved now that Professor Dumbledore knows, but I would really appreciate someone to talk too, I can’t exactly write to Sirius, would you mind if I spoke to her? She would never betray me, so hence never betray you” explained Hermione, looking at her feet, chewing her lip, unsure of what was coming her way. “the something I wanted to tell you was, I’ve already told Blaise because I also needed to talk to someone about … things” said Draco, stumbling over how to end his sentence, “so you can relax, your 3 against my 1” laughed Draco. “Did you actually laugh? I don’t think I’ve EVER heard that sound” giggled Hermione. 

Draco sat down at one of the tables and gestured to the one next to him, Hermione took her seat, glad the conversation wasn’t ending there. “Favourite colour Malfoy?” asked Hermione, “Really Granger?” replied Draco. “We have known each other for 5 years but don’t know each other, I thought it would be nice, but it’s okay” replied Hermione, getting out of her seat and taking a step up the isle when Draco reach out and grabbed her hand, Hermione stumbled back into her seat but noticed Draco didn’t release her hand until she looked down, at his hand cupping her own on the table. “Sorry” said Draco, letting her hand go, “Its blue actually. What about yours?” he asked, putting his hands into his lap as a slight blush adored his features. “Mine is actually green, not very Gryffindor, am I?” laughed Hermione. “Favourite muggle thing to do?” asked Draco, “A theme park, nothing better than a good theme park with friends” replied Hermione, “What’s a theme park?” asked Draco. Hermione launched into an explanation for him. “Sounds like fun, maybe you could show me one, one day?” asked Draco, hope in his grey eyes. “Oh. Yes, I can do that” replied Hermione, smile lighting her face, “Favourite thing about being a witch?” asked Draco, “Oh that one is easy. Friends” replied Hermione, “You didn’t have muggle friends?” replied Draco, “I had two, we were the very best of friends, mainly due to the same interests but we lost contact when I come here. I had a very lonely muggle life due to being book smart and ugly as they called me, I was bullied, my parents tried but they worked a lot due to owning and running their own clinic” replied Hermione.

“I’m sorry. You left a muggle world where you were bullied, just to meet me and the other Slytherins. Your parents, what do they do?” stated Draco, “They are dentists” replied Hermione, “That’s a face cleaner right?” asked Draco, leaning forward in interest without realising, “No” giggled Hermione “They look after teeth” she finished. A beeping noise started coming from Draco’s pocket “It’s almost curfew, we should be heading to our dorms” replied Draco, putting his pocket watch back into his slacks. “I will see you tomorrow” replied Hermione, as she stood up fixing her jacket. “Thanks for the chat Hermione” replied Draco, leaning forward and planting his lips against her cheek. “Um. Bye.” Said Hermione quickly, as she took the few steps out of the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.   
Hermione got back to the common room to find Ginny alone on the lounge in front of the fire waiting for her, before Hermione even got a chance to sit down, Ginny had already fired her first question, “How did he take it?” questioned Ginny, “He kissed me” replied Hermione, still holding her hand against her cheek. “He WHAT?” asked Ginny loudly. “Shh Gin” shushed Hermione, “Oh sorry. What? Spill, I want to know it all” replied Ginny. Hermione took her seat and proceeded to tell Ginny everything. “Oh wow. Oh wow. Oh wow” gushed Ginny, “I know!” replied Hermione, still trying to process if she hated it or loved it, she knew her head wanted her to hate it, due to so much history, she shouldn’t be this forgiving and this quick to like Draco, but her heart was fluttering, butterflies were being breed in her stomach. Oh, who was she kidding, she enjoyed the feeling of his hand around hers and his lips on her cheeks, her head just needed to catch up and stop being so logical for once.


	22. To include friends?

_ Time has a wonderful way of showing us what really matters - Unknown ___

_ _

_ _Draco stood at the window, staring down onto the snowy grounds, where a bunch of kids had decided to have a snow fight after dinner. Hermione shuffled on her feet, unsure of how to start. “Hey Granger” replied Draco, turning around. Hermione stood there, looking up and down at Draco, he really was quite handsome in a Beige coat, black turtleneck and black slacks with shoes so polished, she probably could have seen her reflection. “Like what you see?” asked Draco with a smirk, following her eyesight. “I’m not replying to that” replied Hermione, but she couldn’t stop the blush that adorned her cheeks. “Okay miss red cheeks. You wanted to ask me something?” asked Draco. “Oh. You see. Ginny is my best friend in the whole world and see, Harry is viewing your situation as solved now that Professor Dumbledore knows, but I would really appreciate someone to talk too, I can’t exactly write to Sirius, would you mind if I spoke to her? She would never betray me, so hence never betray you” explained Hermione, looking at her feet, chewing her lip, unsure of what was coming her way. “the something I wanted to tell you was, I’ve already told Blaise because I also needed to talk to someone about … things” said Draco, stumbling over how to end his sentence, “so you can relax, your 3 against my 1” laughed Draco. “Did you actually laugh? I don’t think I’ve EVER heard that sound” giggled Hermione. _ _

_ _

_ _Draco sat down at one of the tables and gestured to the one next to him, Hermione took her seat, glad the conversation wasn’t ending there. “Favourite colour Malfoy?” asked Hermione, “Really Granger?” replied Draco. “We have known each other for 5 years but don’t know each other, I thought it would be nice, but it’s okay” replied Hermione, getting out of her seat and taking a step up the isle when Draco reach out and grabbed her hand, Hermione stumbled back into her seat but noticed Draco didn’t release her hand until she looked down, at his hand cupping her own on the table. “Sorry” said Draco, letting her hand go, “Its blue actually. What about yours?” he asked, putting his hands into his lap as a slight blush adored his features. “Mine is actually green, not very Gryffindor, am I?” laughed Hermione. “Favourite muggle thing to do?” asked Draco, “A theme park, nothing better than a good theme park with friends” replied Hermione, “What’s a theme park?” asked Draco. Hermione launched into an explanation for him. “Sounds like fun, maybe you could show me one, one day?” asked Draco, hope in his grey eyes. “Oh. Yes, I can do that” replied Hermione, smile lighting her face, “Favourite thing about being a witch?” asked Draco, “Oh that one is easy. Friends” replied Hermione, “You didn’t have muggle friends?” replied Draco, “I had two, we were the very best of friends, mainly due to the same interests but we lost contact when I come here. I had a very lonely muggle life due to being book smart and ugly as they called me, I was bullied, my parents tried but they worked a lot due to owning and running their own clinic” replied Hermione. “I’m sorry. You left a muggle world where you were bullied, just to meet me and the other Slytherins. Your parents, what do they do?” asked Draco, “They are dentists” replied Hermione “That’s a face cleaner right?” asked Draco, leaning forward in interest without realising, “No” giggled Hermione “They look after teeth” she finished. _ _

_ _

_ _A beeping noise started coming from Draco’s pocket “It’s almost curfew, we should be heading to our dorms” replied Draco, putting his pocket watch back into his slacks. “I will see you tomorrow” replied Hermione, as she stood up fixing her jacket. “Thanks for the chat Hermione” replied Draco, leaning forward and planting his lips against her cheek. “Um. Bye.” Said Hermione quickly, as she took the few steps out of the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Hermione got back to the common room to find Ginny alone on the lounge in front of the fire waiting for her, before Hermione even got a chance to sit down, Ginny had already fired her first question, “How did he take it?” questioned Ginny, “He kissed me” replied Hermione, still holding her hand against her cheek. “He WHAT?” asked Ginny loudly. “Shh Gin” replied Hermione, “Oh sorry. What? Spill, I want to know it all” replied Ginny. Hermione took her seat and proceeded to tell Ginny everything. “Oh wow. Oh wow. Oh wow” gushed Ginny, “I know!” replied Hermione, still trying to process if she hated it or loved it, she knew her head wanted her to hate it, due to so much history, she shouldn’t be this forgiving and this quick to like Draco, but her heart was fluttering, butterflies were being breed in her stomach. Oh, who was she kidding, she enjoyed the feeling of his hand around hers and his lips on her cheeks, her head just needed to catch up and stop being so logical for once._ _


	23. Percy's a git

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know all of my previous chapters have started off with a quote but I really don't want to spend time looking for some, especially when I keep getting anonymous ones so they will stop.

Sunday morning, Hermione headed down to the common room, where the sound of multiple feet on the staircase greeted her ears, she watched as 2 boys raced each other to the noticeboard, when she saw Ron jump in the air, hands giving a big ‘whoop’. “Good News?” asked Harry as he slowly made his way to the lounge, “Harry! I did it- I’m keeper” said Ron, “Congratulations” said Hermione and Harry at the same time, “Thanks” blushed Ron. Angelina come and stood in front of them, “a quite word Potter?” she asked, pointing to a corner of the common room, “Look, I’m sorry I was short with you, this captainship is a lot harder than I thought, I was too hard on Wood, I see that now. I know Ron is your best friend, his not great, but I think with some extra practises he could be, if your finished with Detention, think you could help?” asked Angelina “Of course,” replied Harry. Hermione and Ron were sitting on opposite ends of the lounge when Harry joined them, looking out the window, noticing an owl flying their way, as it come closer, Harry recognised it as Hermes’s, Percy Weasley’s owl. “Hey Ron, isn’t that Hermes?” asked Harry “Blimey, what’s Percy writing to me for?” said Ron theoretically. Ron untied his letter and sat down in the middle as Harry moved over, so they could all read it together. 

_ *LETTER STOLEN FROM THE BOOK*_   
_‘Dear Ronald.  
I have only just heard (from no less a person than the minister for magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, professor Umbridge) that you have become a Hogwarts prefect. I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the ‘Fred and George’ route, rather than follow in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility. But I want to give more than my congratulations, Ron, I want to give you some advice, which is why I am sending this early morning, hopefully you will be awake and able to read it away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions. From something the minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of loosing your badge more than continued fraternisation with that boy. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this- no doubt you will say that Potter has always been Dumbledore’s favourite- but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer and the people who count have a very different – and probably more accurate – view of potter’s behaviour. I shall say no more here, but if you look at the daily prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing – and see if you can spot yours truly! Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter, it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school, too. _

_As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the wizengamot and he did not come out looking too good. He got off on a mere technicality, if you ask me, and many of the people I’ve spoken to remain convinced of his guilt. It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter – I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent – but if you have any worries about this, or have spotted anything else in Potter’s behaviour that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a truly delightful woman who I know will be only too happy to advise you. This leads me to my other bit of advice, as I have hinted above, Dumbledore’s regime at Hogwarts may be over soon. Your loyalty, Ron, should not be to him, but to the school and the ministry. I am very sorry to hear that, so far, Professor Umbridge is encountering very little co-operation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the ministry so ardently desire’s (although she should find this easier from next week – again, see the daily prophet tomorrow!). I shall say only this – a student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now, may be very well-placed for head boy in a few years! I am sorry that I was unable to see you over the summer, it pains me to criticise our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. (if you are writing to mother, you may wish to point out that Sturgis Podmore, who is a great friend of Dumbledore’s, has recently been sent to Azkaban for trespass at the Ministry. Perhaps that will open their eyes to the kind of petty criminals with whom they are currently rubbing shoulders). I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people – the minister really could not be more gracious to me – and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents’ beliefs and actions either, I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realise how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes. Please think over what I have said most carefully, especially the bit about Harry Potter and congratulations on becoming prefect, your brother. Percy’ ___

_ _

__ _Harry looked at Ron. “If you want to -err – sever ties with me, I promise not to get violent” laughed Harry. Ron turned to look at Hermione, “Can I borrow a quill?” he asked, “Oh. Of course,” replied Hermione, leaning down into her bag to hand Ron a quill and Ink. “Thanks” he replied, before putting the letter on the coffee table to reply.   
_ ‘Percy.  
YOU. ARE. A. GIT. Do not write such long winded rubbish to me again, come straight out with it. No idea honestly how we can possibly be related cause there isn’t a thing about you that I understand, maybe you were switched at saint mungo’s, I should investigate that! The day of your argument with Dad, that caused YOU to desert OUR family, you gave up every right to call me brother. YOU. ARE. A. GIT. Ron-‘_ “there, he can have this!” said Ron angrily, scrunching up the letter and reply. “Very well written Ron” said Hermione for lack of anything to say. “Actually. I want to make this a howler” replied Ron, standing up and yelling at the parchment after Hermione had done the necessary charm. ** “HOW DARE YOU WRITE TO ME, CRITICISING MY PARENTS AND BESTFRIEND. YOU WALKED OUT ON YOUR FAMILY FOR A MINISTRY. YOU. ARE. THE. WORLDS. BIGGEST. GIT. DO NOT WRITE TO ME, DO NOT SPEAK TO ME AND DO NOT ACKNOWLEDGE ME EVER. HARRY POTTER AND DUMBLEDORE ARE 10 TIMES MORE OF A MAN THAN THAT THING YOU CALL A BOSS.”** Finished Ron in a huff, during all the yelling, they didn’t notice Ginny, until she started yelling at the parchment too, **“COME NEAR ME OR SEND ME A LETTER, I WILL HIT YOU SO HARD WITH MY BAT-BOGEY HEX, SAINT MUNGO’S WON’T EVEN BE ABLE TO FIX YOU”** finished Ginny, throwing a piece of parchment into the fire. Letter finished; Hermione cancelled the spell while Ron tied it to Hermes leg to return to Percy. Both Weasley’s sat down in a huff, which caused Hermione and Harry to start a round of applause._

_ _

_ _“He will see who is wrong and I, for one, won’t be accepting his apology” stated Ginny angrily. Hermione and Harry sat there stunned, no longer knowing what to say or do. Ron put his arm around his sister, trying to calm them both down. Ron stood up and offered his hand to his sister, “Lets get some breakfast” he said to everyone, walking towards the portrait, “I’ll meet you there” replied Harry, grabbing Hermione’s arm as she went to walk with them. “You okay Harry?” asked Hermione, once they were finally alone. “I knew half the wizarding world and Hogwarts don’t believe me, but to read it, from someone I spent summers with, who I lived with. It bloody hurts mione” said Harry, wrapping his arms around her and putting his head into her neck, trying to stop himself from crying, “You shouldn’t let it get to you Harry, they will find out sooner rather than later, Voldemort can’t stay hidden forever, they will come crawling back Harry” replied Hermione, running her fingers through his hair, trying to keep him calm. “How can he possibly say that? When have I ever been violent towards any of you guys?” replied Harry, not expecting an answer, “His words are coming from his want to be accepted by a ministry, that really couldn’t care less about him Harry, its spoken from a lack of wanting to believe. Doubt can be a nasty bug; it spreads faster than truth” replied Hermione._ _


	24. snow ball fight

At breakfast, Hermione and Harry sat opposite Ron and Ginny, before long, Fred and George walked over, “Hey you two” “did you get” “a letter from” “Percy” they finished together, “Yeah” mumbled Ron, cutting his pancakes a little too viciously. “Us too” said the twins, each sitting down on one side of Hermione and Harry, “let me guess, the ministry is right? Harry and Dumbledore are liars? And they want you to be careful who you associate yourselves with?” asked Hermione, “Hole in one” said Fred, “That’s the correct saying aye Harry?” asked George. “Yeah” said Harry, staring at his breakfast so hard like he expected his bacon to start dancing, “Git” “Prat” said the twins, earning nods from everyone else. George stared at Harry, realising that he wouldn’t look at anyone, “Hey. Don’t you pay him no attention, one day soon, old mouldy will come out of hiding and the world will realise your right and you damn well make sure every git kisses your feet!” said George, getting angry at the treatment Harry was getting. “Old Mouldy?” asked Harry, “well yeah, his been dead for years, hasn’t he?” laughed George, slapping Harry on the back as he stood up, “Well pleasure is all yours, we have business” said Fred, “Bye” chorused the twins. “His right, you know, soon, everyone will know, and they’ll all apologise” said Ginny, putting her hand over Harry’s, “Yeah? Thanks”, said Harry, finally looking up to lock eyes with Ginny. “Hem Hem” They heard behind them, Ron dropped his pancake in his lap, syrup and all as they turned so quickly, you could hear the cracks in their necks, to find George standing there laughing, “Ha ha ha gotcha” he yelled as he ran out of the great hall, laughing the whole way. “Git” said Ron, red in the face, while Hermione, Harry and Ginny laughed. “So, I was thinking, we should organise a snow ball fight today?” said Ginny, “Yeah” chorused the boys, “Hermione?” asked Ginny “Oh, I have homework to do, so I shall be in the library, where its not wet or cold” said Hermione. “Oh, no you don’t missy, you can come and spend at least half the day with us, we barely seen you yesterday!” said Harry, locking his left arm around Hermione’s and attempting to stand up, “Don’t make me hex you” said Harry, “Harry, I could have my wand and a spell sent your way before you even remove yours” laughed Hermione, “Oh, a challenge if I ever heard one” said Harry laughing. “Are you going to prove it today?” asked Ron, “Oh I was kidding Ron” replied Hermione, “She’s right though, we all know it” laughed Harry, walking out of the great hall. The 4 parted ways in the common room, to each go gather more clothing for their snowball fight.

“Are you meeting Malfoy today?” asked Ginny once she was all bundled up, “No, I actually have to study” replied Hermione, “Oh” said Ginny sounding disappointed, “Oh my, you just wanted some gossip, you nosey little …” trailed off Hermione unable to find an insult while laughing and throwing her scarf at Ginny, who caught it and threw it back, “Bundle up, its cold” said Ginny as they started walking out of the door. “SNOW BALL FIGHT” yelled Ginny once they were at the top of the stairs, watching a few Gryffindor’s run up and get more clothing, before following out of the portrait. Hermione leant over to whisper in Ginny’s ear “I have the perfect idea” before running upstairs and grabbing 3 piece’s parchment and ink quickly. _‘Dragon.  
Snow ball fight on the Quidditch pitch, Gryffindor / Ravenclaw vs Slytherin / Hufflepuff. Are you interested? If so, meet you on the pitch in 20 minutes. I promise to go easy on you.  
Swan’ _

_‘Goldstein.  
Snow ball fight on the Quidditch pitch, Gryffindor / Ravenclaw vs Slytherin / Hufflepuff. Are you interested? If so, meet you on the pitch in 20 minutes.  
Granger’ ___

_ _ _ ‘bones,  
Snow ball fight on the Quidditch pitch, Gryffindor / Ravenclaw vs Slytherin / Hufflepuff. Are you interested? If so, meet you on the pitch in 20 minutes.  
Granger’ ___ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hermione folded her parchment, tapped it with her wand and sent it flying out of the dormitory as she ran back down the stairs, “where did you go?” asked Ginny, “I made a challenge to someone who couldn’t say no. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw vs Slytherin and Hufflepuff. I also sent messages to Anthony Goldstein in Ravenclaw and Susan bones in Hufflepuff.” Said Hermione, “A challenge someone couldn’t refuse?” replied Ginny, thinking hard before an “OH” escaped her mouth, “OH, you just clued on to who wouldn’t back down from a challenge?” asked Hermione, but Ginny didn’t respond, instead she pointed at a Dragon parchment flying through the common room towards her_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

__ __ __ _ _ ‘Swan.  
Oh, you are so on! Slytherin will be there! See you soon, when your covered in snow ha ha  
Dragon’ ___ _


	25. snow ball fight PT 1

Hermione laughed before handing the note to Ginny, who just grinned wickedly. Ginny stood on the coffee table, “Okay, listen up. A challenge has been set. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff and the snakes. Quidditch pitch in 20 minutes, lets go!” yelled Ginny to the room, watching as people started cheering and walking out of the portrait in groups of 2,3 and 4’s. The Gryffindor’s looked like they were heading for war, all bundled up and marching out of the great oak doors, “EXCUSE ME” said Professor Umbridge, using a sonorous charm “WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR ALL GOING?” she asked, “Professor, we have a school wide challenge, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw vs Slytherin and Hufflepuff on the quidditch pitch” said Angelina who was closest, “ABSOLUTELY NOT” replied Umbridge, until “AS HEADMASTER, I BELIEVE THIS IS A GREAT SHOW OF HOUSE UNITY. LET’S GO” yelled Dumbledore as he, professor Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape headed out of the oak doors, walking towards the quidditch pitch, “Albus, are we joining?” asked Professor McGonagall “If you wish Professor, I am just coming to spectate and stop any possible fights” replied Professor Dumbledore. Hermione was shocked to see that most of the school was here, all wearing their house scarves so they could tell the difference. As they all stopped on opposite sites, Dumbledore stood up, “OKAY! HERE ARE THE RULES, A CHARM HAS BEEN PLACED UPON TO SNOW TO CHANGE COLOUR. YOU CAN ONLY BE HIT 4 TIMES, IF YOU ARE HIT 4 TIMES, LEAVE AND SIT ON THE STANDS, WE WILL KNOW IF YOU HAVE BEEN HIT MORE THAN 4 AS A LIGHT WILL APPEAR ABOVE YOUR HEAD. YOU WILL HAVE 3 BREAKS, WHOEVER HAS THE MOST STANDING BOYS AND GIRLS AT BREAK, WILL BE GIVEN A POINT, FIRST TEAM TO 3 POINTS. WINS. OKAY COLOURS ARE LIME GREEN BALLS FOR SYTHERPUFF. GRYFFCLAW WILL BE PURPLE BALLS. ON THE COUNT OF 1 BEGIN. 5.4.3.2.1. GO!!” said Dumbledore with great excitement, within a second, balls of Green and Purple were flying everywhere, with several people beginning to walk off and sit on the stands to watch the rest of the match. Hermione and Ginny kept dodging the balls they could see being thrown by Draco and Blaise, knowing they were aiming for Hermione, with all 4 laughing their heads off at the same time. 

Harry seen that the girls were under attack, “Ron, watch my back for a second” said Harry, while Ron covered him, Harry erected a snow wall to stand in front of the girls, “THANKS!” yelled Ginny, flashing him a big smile. Harry turned to Ron “Thanks mate” while piling up more snowballs to launch at the slytherpuff’s themselves. Everyone was laughing, nudging their friends and all around having an amazing time. The professor were walking along the stands, helping to cast warming and drying charms for the younger years who hadn’t mastered the spell yet, several older kids, realising what they were doing, were helping as the amount of people leaving the field was piling up. Only half of each group seemed to be missing when Dumbledore spoke “BREAK TIME. YOU WILL FIND DRINKS AND FOOD DISTRUBEDED AROUND THE FIELD ON TABLES, PLEASE EAT AND DRINK, WE WILL RESUME IN 20 MINUTES.” 

Hermione and Ginny sat with the boys, “Excellent idea Gin, its awesome” said Ron with a mouthful of food, “Thanks but it was Mione’s” shrugged Ginny, “Really?” asked Ron, “Always the tone of surprise” replied Hermione with her lips in a tight line, she always followed the rules but even Ron knew she was capable of fun and breaking them, she had proved it many times with Harry and Ron. It kind of hurt. “This is” said Lee Jordan “AWESOME” yelled the twin together. Break seemed to go quickly, with food and drink, everyone who wasn’t out, went back to their side of the field, ready for the war to continue. Hermione was pleased to see no arguments or fights had started, everyone seemed to be getting along, laughing and joking between the opposite teams, maybe house unity would be possible one day, so that Hogwarts could stand united, rather than fall apart. “AT STANDING, THE GRYFFCLAW CURRENTLY HAVE 1 POINT. YOU CAN BEGIN AGAIN ON THE COUNT OF 1. 3.2.1.” said Dumbledore with the help of the sonorous charm. Hermione charmed snowballs as quickly as Ginny could throw them, but thanks to Malfoy and Blaise’s expertise on the Quidditch team, they managed to successfully dodge most of the snowballs, Ginny was at the same advantage despite not being on the team, guessing having so many brothers benefitted to her skills, Hermione hid behind the wall Harry had erected for them.


	26. Enter Ginny

Sick of not being involved more, despite it being her idea, Hermione stepped out from behind the wall, just as she picked up a snowball to throw at Zabini, She felt her arm get wet, looking over at the 2 boys, she seen a smirk on Malfoy’s face, he got her, that cocky git, Hermione laughed as she lobbed a snowball in his direction instead, laughing when he successfully dodged Ginny’s which caused hers to get him on the side of the face, smirking back at him. “Oh, nice one granger” yelled Fred from behind her, laughing at the outraged look on Malfoy’s face. “Oh, that’s it now” Malfoy whispered to Zabini, “We are aiming for granger?” replied Zabini, both smirking in Hermione’s direction, she knew she was screwed now, 3 more hits and she was out, looking around, she managed to get behind the wall just as 4 balls come her way. Hermione looked around for backup for Ginny and Herself when she noticed both Harry and Ron sitting on the sidelines, behind her she heard George yell “Not a chance Mr” before throwing himself in front of his little sister, causing him to get hit 4 times, laughing so hard he was clutching his rib cage at the same time. Hermione stood behind the wall and noticed, no one looked angry, every single person she could see, where laughing. Hermione, Ginny and Fred now seemed to be in a war with Malfoy, Zabini and Goyle. No malicious taunts thrown, all in jest. Hermione was still magicking snowballs as quickly as the other 2 were throwing them. Zabini doing the same, allowing the throwing to be done by Malfoy and Goyle. Goyle had thrown a snowball just as Ginny leaned down to grab a snowball, causing her to be hit in the side of his stomach. “Ooooh Goyle, your going down quicker than a cupcake” yelled Ginny, laughing the whole sentence, “Bring it on Red” yelled Goyle with a smirk, but before he could move, Hermione, Fred and Ginny had thrown a snowball in his direction, “One more to go” yelled Ginny. Fred hi-5ed his sister and continued with the war, Hitting Malfoy and Zabini with the same snowball, laughing without realising, 3 balls were coming his way as he threw the 4th ball to put Goyle out. “One more for each of the reds, than what Granger?” yelled Zabini. “You’ll still loose” replied Hermione, as Zabini and Malfoy both threw a snowball and put Ginny and Fred out of commission, now making Hermione realise, she was well and truly on her own.

she waved her wand and watched as snowballs flew straight to Zabini and Malfoy, hitting both successfully. Hermione realised that this caused Malfoy to head to the stands, she did a victory dance as the light appeared above his head, “bye bye Malfoy” said Hermione, laughing uncontrollably and not noticing the 3 balls from Zabini heading her way. One to the side of her face, one to her arm and one to her hair, still laughing, Hermione continued the way to the stands. Everyone from their little war was out expect Zabini. She was sitting on the stands, watching the last round, knowing it stood 2-0 Gryffclaw’s way, but it didn’t stop the Slytherpuff’s from giving it there all, the next round didn’t seem very long before Dumbledore was standing up and addressing them all, with the help of a sonorous charm. “WELL DONE GRYFFCLAW, WELL DONE. AN AMAZING EFFORT ON BEHALF OF SLYTHERPUFF, WELL DONE TO YOU ALL ASWELL. CAN THE PEOPLE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE TOURNAMENT PLEASE STEP FORWARD”. Anthony Goldstein, Susan Bones and Hermione started walking towards the centre of the field as she neared him, she heard Malfoy whisper to Zabini, “I need you to step up, no one can know, please” asked Malfoy “sure” whispered Zabini as he joined alongside Hermione. “CONGRATULATIONS ON SHOWING SUCH HOUSE UNITY. IT WAS AMAZING TO SEE HOGWARTS WORKING TOGETHER, AGAINST EACHOTHER IN A FRIENDLY WAY. NO ONE WAS HURT AND NO ARGUMENTS WERE STOPPED. 10 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN, GRYFFINDOR, HUFFLEPUFF AND RAVENCLAW. YOU MAY CONTINUE ABOUT YOUR ACTIVITES AS WISHED” finished Dumbledore, walking off the stand with Professor McGonagall. Hermione headed back to her friends, astounded to see an angry look on Ron’s face, ears going scarlet from anger. “You traitor, you speak with Zabini?” yelled Ron, attracting the attention of the few people still leaving the stands as most were walking from the field. “What’s your problem with Zabini?” questioned Hermione “He is a snake” half-yelled Ron, “So?” asked Hermione, beginning to get angry. Blaise Zabini had never done or said a mean word against any of them, so what if he was in Slytherin, he was decent! “So, what about what they say to us? You especially?” questioned Ron, “Have you ever seen or heard Zabini call me a mudblood?” replied Hermione, Ron went silent “HAVE YOU?” yelled Hermione, “His best friends with Malfoy” yelled Ron, “So that’s a no! You are basing your prejudices on him, because of his best friend? I AM BLAISE ZABINI’S FRIEND! I will not turn on someone because of a house, but because of their actions, which is why I’m walking away from you now! You do as much as you claim the snakes do” Yelled Hermione before turning around and walking away, hearing Ginny catch up to her. “You do know that Malfoy and Zabini were sitting on the stands a few rows back and heard it all?” asked Ginny, finally walking beside her, Hermione froze. “Oh no, what did they think? What if Zabini didn’t want me to call him a friend? Oh no, oh no” fretted Hermione, “I wouldn’t worry” replied Ginny, pointing to the dragon parchment coming her way.

_ ‘Swan.  
Our room? Now?  
Dragon’ ___

_ _

_ _“Can I please come?” asked Ginny, with a spring in her step, “Sure” replied Hermione, feeling defeated due to her argument, she hated fighting with her friends, but surely Ron realised he was as wrong as the people he claimed to hate half the time? Hermione and Ginny arrived at the room before Malfoy, so they took a seat and spoke of random stuff until they seen the door opening. Malfoy was clearly shocked to see Ginny in the room, but he was just as surprised as Hermione was when he moved to the side to allow Zabini to enter. No one spoke for around 30 seconds until Zabini launched himself at Hermione. Letting out of a clear “Oh” to being hugged by Zabini, Hermione was clearly shocked, she didn’t except affection at all. “Thankyou. For seeing past my house” said Blaise as he released her, “Oh, you’re welcome. I want to start again. Hi, my name is Hermione Granger” replied Hermione, sticking her hand out, expecting Blaise to shake it, “Hi Hermione. My name is Blaise Zabini, but you can call me Blaise” he shook her hand, before turning to Ginny, “Hey. You can call me Blaise” putting his hand out to the redhead, “Ginny” she replied. “This got weird quickly” said Draco, standing at the door, shock written all over his face, “You can say that again” laughed Ginny, Malfoy gave a small chuckle before sitting down next to Hermione. “You do know that the argument with Ron isn’t over, it will keep going until he lets it drop, you’re not afraid of people knowing you’re not against me due to my blood?” asked Hermione, looking straight at Blaise, “I couldn’t care less who knows I’m your friend to be honest” replied Blaise. The 4 of them spent the rest of the day sitting in that room, playing card games and asking questions of each other, laughing and enjoying each other’s company before Ginny’s stomach started growling. “Dinner time, I’m starving” she said as she stood up and held the door for the others to leave, “We will meet you down there” said Zabini giving a wink at Draco before walking away, looping his arm’s with Ginny and half dragging her. “Why are you dragging me Zab- Blaise?” questioned Ginny, “I’m simply giving them alone time” replied Blaise with a shrug of his shoulder, “Yes, I can see that, but why?” asked Ginny, “Oh Malfoy will kill me, but he has had a thing for Granger since 2nd year. He had to tell me, I caught him crying when he heard she was petrified. He even gave her a note” replied Blaise with a small chuckle “I wondered about that, Hermione had a note in her hand with all the answers, yet she would NEVER rip a page out of a book, it would have been hand written by her” replied Ginny, now finally realising. “That would have been Draco’s doing” replied Blaise with a shrug of his shoulder, as if it was usual for the Slytherin prince, pureblood and bouncing ferret to have a crush on the Gryffindor princess, muggleborn._ _


	27. fighting with an audience

“Thankyou” said Draco, slowing down his steps to prolong the time they had together. “Thankyou? For what?” asked Hermione, “Giving Blaise the chance you did, he really isn’t a bad bloke and hates all this blood prejudice stuff, he is the only one who I confide in, he is trust-worthy, honest and loyal to a T” replied Draco, “He has always been decent to me, never calls me names, has actually told Parkinson and Greengrass to give it a rest a few times. He couldn’t come outright and defend me, but his done it other ways” commented Hermione, “That’s Blaise, I would be lost without him” replied Draco with a nod of the head. “So, what’s my prize?” asked Hermione, nudging Draco with her shoulder, “What prize?” replied Draco with a rise of his eyebrow, “I beat the one and only Draco Lucius Malfoy. I deserve a prize” laughed Hermione, “How do you know my middle name?” asked Draco stunned, he believed he hadn’t told her or anyone really. “Pureblood tradition, mainly in the black family. Sirius told me, he knew your mother would follow it, so I guessed and I’m right, like usual” shrugged Hermione, “Yes, you are right. Hmm, what would you like?” asked Draco. “Oh, you can surprise me” laughed Hermione. “what is your middle name?” asked Draco, “Jean. Its my mother’s name. your favourite part of school?” asked Hermione, “being away from my house” replied Draco, realising the truth slipped out before he could stop it. “I don’t mind being around my mother, she isn’t as hardcore with her prejudices as my Father. His intolerable when he is home, ‘Malfoy’s don’t do this, Malfoys don’t do that’ all day long” said Draco, doing an amazing impression of his father. “That must be hard but I can understand to an extent, My parents don’t care that I’m magical, They want me to have a muggle career too ‘Oh you need something to fall back on in case this witch business doesn’t work’, like I can just turn it off” replied Hermione, looking around and realising they were nearing the end of the corridor of the great hall. “Oh, you best go first, ill follow in a few minutes” said Draco realising at the same time, “Oh Okay. See you later” waved Hermione, walking into the crowd of students entering dinner.

Hermione walked in and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny, who sent a wink her way, Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron. Harry was very interested in his dinner, but Ron kept staring at her, if looks could kill, she would have been avada’d the moment she sat down. “spit it out Ronald” said Hermione, sounding defeated as she placed her food on her plate, “Why don’t you go sit with your snake friend, you’re a traitor to all that Godric Gryffindor stood for” hissed Ron, “Oh grow up Ron” butted in Ginny, slapping her brother on the head with her fork, “Ouch. No Ginny. Stay out of it” snapped Ginny, “How dare you, a boy who has never picked up a book, tell me about Godric Gryffindor. Did you know the four founders were friends? That Godric and Salazar were considered best friends before a falling out? Blaise has never done a thing to you, Harry or I” said Hermione, pushing her plate away, no longer hungry, staring Harry down, hoping he would just butt in at any time now, but knowing Harry mostly sided with Ronald, she didn’t hold that hope high. “You chose to defend him in front of everyone, over me, your no friend of mine” half-yelled Ron, attracting the attention of half of the Gryffindor table, “I would rather be friends with him, at least he isn’t prejudiced like you and can actually keep up with my intellect when I talk!” hissed Hermione as she stood up to leave, taking one last look at Harry, “Well?” she questioned, “well what? I’m staying out of it please” said Harry still staring at his dinner. “See you later traitor” jibbed Ron as she walked away, Hermione stopped dead where she was, she turned so quickly, you could hear the ‘whoosh’ in the air, stalking towards Ron, stopping in front of him.

“DON’T YOU EVER, EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN RONALD WEASLEY, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU NEED HELP WITH YOUR HOMEWORK” yelled Hermione gaining the attention of nearly everyone in the great hall, leaning on the table so she wasn’t far from Ron’s face, “Screw you Weasley” hissed Hermione, one last time before putting her bag on her shoulder and walking out of the great hall, leaving behind the howling laughs from the Slytherin table, that were pointing at Ron’s bright red face “You are a real arse sometimes Ron” said Ginny, grabbing her bag and following Hermione. The girls headed back to the Gryffindor common room and threw themselves onto the couch in front of the fire. It was quiet for a while before Hermione spoke “Why Ginny?” questioned Hermione, holding in her sobs that threatened to break through, “I don’t know Mione, cause his an ass” replied Ginny, putting her head on Hermione’s shoulder in comfort. “He bullied me for a while in 1st year, but ever since we become friends, it’s like I can’t have any other friends. I am so sick of being interrogated by Ronald every time I talk to someone that isn’t you, harry or himself. I am so sick of it” said Hermione, holding back her tears, it worked for a while until Ginny reached out to hold her hand, then it all broke free, Hermione sat on the couch with tears coming out, sobs escaping her throat while Ginny threw her arms around her, to allow Hermione to cry into her shoulder. “Shh, don’t let him get to you. His an ass” repeated Ginny in a comforting tone. Eventually Hermione calmed down enough to remove her head and wipe her face, “I’m ready for bed, are you coming up?” asked Hermione, “Yeah soon, I just got to do something first” replied Ginny, watching Hermione head up the stairs. Ginny was sitting up to wait for her brother, with a few choice words for him.


	28. How we got Umbridge

Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling a bit better, until a piece of parchment hit her straight in the forehead, “Do you have a thing for my forehead?” she asked the dragon theoretically as she opened it.

_ ‘Swan,  
Are you okay?”  
Dragon’ _

Hermione summoned a piece of parchment, ink and quill to reply quickly before her shower.

_‘Dragon.  
I am completely fine. This isn’t the first argument with Ronald, and I am sure it won’t be the last, just seems to be the way our friendship works. Don’t worry about me, see you in class  
Swan’_

Hermione walked into the great hall and look along the table, catching the eye of Harry, he lifted his head like he expected her to sit there but she nodded her head in the direction of Ron and sat down at the end of the table, being joined by Ginny not long after, both girls halfway through breakfast when Hermione noticed someone standing in front of her. Shock written all over her face, to see Harry standing there, with Ron still in his seat looking disappointed. “I told him he was out of line, do you mind?” asked Harry, pointing at the bench in front of the girls, Hermione waved her hand in welcome. All 3 continued their breakfast without speaking when the owl post arrived, Hermione expecting to have to scan her copy of the daily prophet for Percy’s mentioned article, she was wrong. It was front page news. “Oh My!” exclaimed Hermione, “Don’t hold us in suspense, what does it say?” asked Harry. 

**(Article copied from book) **

_ ‘MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM_  
DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER  
HIGH INQUISITOR ‘ 

“What the hell is a high inquisitor ?” asked Ron, looking at their shocked faces, none of them had noticed he joined them as Hermione read out the headline. Hermione glared at him but continued reading the article.

_‘in a surprise move last night the minister of magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. “The minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time” said Junior assistant to the minister, Percy Weasley. “He is now responding to concerned voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of” . This is not the first time in recent weeks that the minister Cornelius fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30th of August, Educational decree Number twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the ministry should select an appropriate person. “That’s how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts” said Weasley last night. “Dumbledore couldn’t find anyone, so the minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she has been an immediate success-“ _

“She’s been a WHAT?” said Harry loudly, “Shh there is more, keep reading Mione” replied Ginny.

_‘an immediate success, totally revolutionising the teaching of Defence against the dark arts and providing the Minister with on-the ground feedback about what’s really happening at the school” It is the last function that the ministry has now formalised with the decree of Educational Decree Twenty-Three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. “This is an exciting new phase in the ministers plan to get to grips with what some are calling the failing standards at Hogwarts” Said Weasley. “The inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say she has accepted” The Ministry’s new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students. “I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation” said Mr Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night, “Many of us with our children’s best interests at heart have been considered with some of Dumbledore’s eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the ministry is keeping an eye on the situation” . Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of Werewolf Remus Lupin, Half Giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror ‘Mad-eye’ Moody. Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once supreme Mugwump of the international confederation of wizards and chief warlock of the wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing a prestigious school of Hogwarts. “I think the appointment of the high inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster whom we can all repose our confidence” said a ministry insider last night. Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of high inquisitor to Hogwarts. “Hogwarts is a school, not an out-post of Cornelius Fudge’s office” said Madam Marchbanks “This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore” _

“So now we know how we got Professor Pink, and now she can inspect other teachers, this is unbelievable” seethed Hermione, eye’s flashing dangerously. Harry had his hand in a fist, staring down at the ‘I must not tell lies’ scar that now adorned his hand, but Ginny was staring at her brother who was trying not to laugh. “What’s so funny?” snapped Ginny, “I can’t wait to see her face when she inspects McGonagall, she isn’t going to know what’s hit her” said Ron, laughter finally bursting out of his mouth. “Come on harry, we better get to Binns class, don’t want to be late if she is inspecting him” said Hermione, “Come on Ron” said Harry, noticing Hermione had left him out, no doubt still angry about their argument. Luckily for them, Umbridge wasn’t in Binn’s class as most of them usually fell asleep or daydreamed the class away, besides Hermione, who’s quill dragged across the parchment taking notes until the bell rung. Hermione walked beside Harry on the way to Snape’s classroom, so she didn’t have to walk next to Ron, “Are you seriously not going to speak to me, at all?” asked Ron, looking at Hermione. She kept a straight face and kept walking, not missing a step, acting like she had not heard him at all, “That’s a no” said Harry, trying not to laugh, “Its not funny Harry, I don’t even know what I did wrong, it was HER” said Ron, ears going red with anger as usual, snarling the word ‘her’ in Hermione’s direction, who once again paid him no attention and stood against the wall to wait for Snape to open the door. 

Hermione felt someone bump into her shoulder and looked to her right to see Blaise Zabini leaning against the wall beside her, “What’s up granger?” he asked, “Not much, how was your first class?” replied Hermione, “GO AWAY SNAKE” hissed Ron, “My first class was okay” replied Zabini, looking at Ron sceptically with a smirk on his lips, just as Ron opened his mouth again, the classroom door opened and there stood Professor Snape. “Stay away from me” hissed Ron, walking towards his seat, “She already was, you got to stop following her Weasley” laughed Zabini, steering Hermione onto a table with him, right behind Harry and Ron. Hermione flashed Blaise a thankyou smile and his smile become even wider, if that was possible.


	29. Snapes class

Snape stood Infront of the class, waving his wand to send their homework back to them, Hermione looked down at her O and smiled, looking at Blaise who showed her his A (Acceptable). Hermione leant forward and whispered “Harry, what did you get?” knowing she had at least got him an A (Acceptable), Harry lifted his parchment to show her the red A in the corner, winking at her. Hermione looked over his shoulder to see if she could see Ron’s grade, but she couldn’t. “He got a D” (Dreadful) whispered Blaise, trying not to laugh. "Today, you will be making a strengthening solution, so get started" said Snape, in his usual drawled out voice, Hermione and Blaise’s strengthening solution was the clear turquoise shade exactly as it was supposed to be, looking over at Harry and Ron’s which was a blue, with Harry hissing at Ron, obviously not wanting more detention but at least it wasn’t Pink like Neville’s . Finally, the bell rung, and Harry quickly packed his bag and stood beside Hermione. “Well, that wasn’t completely horrible, not if he is marking to owl standards, a pass is pretty good eh Harry?” asked Hermione, nudging him in the shoulder, They sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Ginny across from them, “If you want to know what bloody marks we got, just ask Granger” snapped Ron, “I couldn’t care less what you got Ronald. I got an O, that’s my only concern so I can actually have a career” spat Hermione across the table, “I got a D okay?” snapped Ron, “Once again, don’t care” replied Hermione, picking at her chicken salad, “Oh cheer up Ron, at least its not a T” laughed Fred, “What does T stand for?” asked Ron, “Troll” laughed George, ruffling his hair, “That’s not Ron’s grade, its his eating habits” said Ginny, clutching her stomach with laughter while the others tried to hold it in, “Shut up Gin” snapped Ron, ears and neck going red from anger. “Have you lot had an inspected lesson yet?” asked Lee Jordon, the twins best friends. “No, what’s its like?” asked Hermione, “Not bad, Pink just sits in the corner taking notes “ “asked a few questions of the students” said the twins, “who do you have disafternoon?” asked Lee, “Trelawney” said Harry, “A T if I ever saw one” laughed George “and pink herself” said Ron getting up with the others to head to their classes.

Hermione was standing outside of DADA when Harry and Ron walked up, but she looked over their heads to see a dragon parchment flying towards her. She held her hand out as it landed in her palm, “Love note from Blaise?” snarled Ron, “Yeah” said Hermione, looking straight at him, daring him to say anything else. Hermione walked a few steps away to read it.

_ ‘Swan.  
Hope your day is going okay, did you and Weaslette want to meet Blaise and myself in our room after dinner?  
Dragon’ _

Hermione quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and replied

_‘Dragon._  
I must go to the library to study. Sorry  
Swan’ 


	30. detention Miss Granger

Folding it into the shape of a swan and sending it flying his way. Hermione walked back over to the boys as they told her what happened in Divination while she was in Arithmancy, but before she could question harry further, the classroom door opened. Hermione took a seat next to dean while Harry send her a sympathise smile, “Good Afternoon Class” said Professor Umbridge from the front of the classroom, “Good afternoon professor” repeated the class as they took out their books and wands. “Wands away. Onto chapter 2, there will be no need to talk” said Umbridge, “No need to think either” mumbled Hermione, earning a giggle from harry, Ron and Dean. Hermione raised her hand but instead of having another show of their first lesson, she watched Professor Umbridge walk down the rows until she was leaning down to Hermione, “Yes Miss Granger?” she asked, “Professor, I’ve read Chapter two” replied Hermione, “Than proceed to Chapter Three” replied Professor, “Professor, I’ve read the whole book” said Hermione loudly, gaining the attention of the class. Professor Umbridge stood up and said “You should be able to tell me what Slink hard says about counter-charms in chapter fifteen then” said Umbridge “He says counter-charms are improperly named, he says ‘counter-jinx’ is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable” replied Hermione, “but I disagree” continued Hermione, “You disagree?” questioned Umbridge, “Yes I do, Mr Slink hard doesn’t like jinxes, does he?, but I think they can be very useful when they’re used defensively” said Hermione. “Oh, you do, do you? Well it is Mr Slink hard opinion and not yours that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger” stated Professor Umbridge. “but-“ Hermione Began. “That’s enough, five points from Gryffindor” said Umbridge, “What for?” yelled Harry, “Harry Shh, I have this” said Hermione, putting her hand on his arm. “Other teachers may have allowed you to have an opinion Miss Granger, but I am here to teach you MINISTRY APPROVED course work, none of your teachers have been fit, except the exception of Professor Quirrell” said Umbridge, emphasising the word Ministry. 

“Oh yes, he was amazing, except for one downfall” said Hermione, getting angry which was unusual, she wasn’t one to question her teachers or argue back, “What was that?” asked Umbridge, raising her eyebrows, challenging Hermione, “Yeah well he kind of had Voldemort on the back of his head” said Hermione, rolling her eyes, looking at the stunned faces of her class mates. “One week of Detention for you Miss Granger” said Professor Umbridge as the bell rung. The next morning, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table looking at her hand that now had the slightly carved words ‘I will not argue’ on her left hand, quickly putting it away when Ginny, Ron and Harry sat down. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you stand up to a teacher like Hermione, why did you shut me up?” asked Harry, “You cant afford more detention” she replied shrugging, “What did she make you do?” asked Ginny, “Lines” replied Hermione, avoiding the eye contact of Harry and Ron, who knew exactly how Umbridge did lines. “Hermione. I. I. I don’t know what to say” stammered Harry, “Than don’t say anything and eat your breakfast” said Hermione. They continued eating breakfast in silence. Hemione could feel harry constantly sneaking glances at her, he couldn’t believe she had done it for him. “What about your perfect record Granger?” sneered Ron, “Merlin’s beard Ron, shut up. Enough now” said Harry, standing up and walking away, leaving Ron dumbfounded, “Go away” said Ginny, pointing to a few seats down from them, watching Ron move seats to sit next to Seamus and Dean. “hey Mione, I got a note from Malfoy last night” said Ginny, “You what?” asked Hermione, “Got a note from Malfoy” repeated Ginny, pulling the note from her pocket and handing it to Hermione. 

_‘Weaslette._  
I’ve searched this whole castle, Hermione told me she was studying in the library, do you know where she is?  
DM’ 

“What did you say?” asked Hermione handing it back to Ginny, “I told him, Harry had told me you landed yourself in detention” replied Ginny, finishing the last of her breakfast before heading off to her class, while Hermione walked to Charms. The class was relativity easy and was over before they knew it. On the way to Transfiguration Harry walked with Hermione, “Harry, you didn’t have to start an argument with Ron, I know his your best friend” said Hermione, “He is but so are you, your my sister, I just normally don’t like getting in the way, but he is being a git now, I don’t like the fact that you’re not friends with him and Zabini, but I understand because I KNOW you. You have the biggest heart and the most forgiving out of us all” replied Harry, flinging his arms over her shoulders, “Do you think I’m silly for forgiving him?” asked Hermione, looking at the ground, “Do YOU think your silly?” questioned Hermione, “No, my heart says this feels right, to be his ... friend” finished Hermione, stumbling over the last bit and hoping Harry didn’t realise, “Than no, your not silly, just make sure you’re smart brains protect your heart, if you have to follow it” replied Harry “I’ll be your friend no matter what and ill hurt him if he hurts you” he finished as they arrived at Professor McGonagall’s class.


	31. inspecting Hagrid

Hermione and Harry sat in their normal seats when Harry noticed Ron standing behind his usual chair, “I’m sorry. I will keep my comments to myself, can I?” asked Ron gesturing at his seat, Harry looked at Hermione who just shrugged when Harry said “Sure”. “Excellent, lets see McG give it to Pink” whispered Ron, nodding his head in the direction of Professor Umbridge in the corner, clipboard on her lap. Professor McGonagall marched into the classroom as silence fell. “Mr Finnigan, please hand back the homework – Miss Brown hand out these mice please, don’t be silly girl, they wont hurt you-“ said McGonagall, “Hem Hem” was heard interrupting Professor McGonagall’s instructions, but she just kept continuing on, “Right then everyone- listen closely- Dean Thomas, if you hurt your mouse again, it will be detention, most of you have done the vanishing charm to an acceptable standard, Today we shall be-“ said Professor McGonagall, “Hem Hem” Umbridge tried again, “Yes?” replied McGonagall, looking at her with eyebrows raised, “I was wondering if you received my note about the inspection?” asked Umbridge, “Obviously otherwise I would be asking what you were doing in my classroom, Now as I was saying, Today we shall be doing a more difficult vanishing spell with the mic-“ said McGonagall, being interrupted once again, “Hem Hem” fake coughed Umbridge, “How do you possibly think you could get a grasp of my usual teaching standard, if you constantly interrupt me? You see, usually, I do not allow disruptions in my classroom” said Professor McGonagall glaring at Professor Umbridge coldly, watching as her eyes widened and she scribbled frantically on her clipboard. The trio laughed quietly as Professor McGonagall had her back turned, they continued with the class without any further disruptions other than a few squeals from the girls over the mice. Professor Umbridge didn’t have the nerve to ask students questions, instead chose to question Professor McGonagall as they were packing up. “How long have you been teaching?” questioned Umbridge, “Thirty-Nine years, this December” replied McGonagall, “Very well, you will receive the notes of my inspection in ten days” replied Umbridge, “Oh I can hardly wait” replied McGonagall, sending a wink at Harry as Umbridge walked out of the classroom. 

The trio thought they had seen the last of Umbridge, but she was down at Care for Magical Creatures speaking to Professor Grubby-Plank. “You don’t usually teach this class, do you?” questioned Umbridge, “No, I’m just substituting until Professor Hagrid returns” replied Grubby-Plank. “The headmaster can’t explain his disappearance, I’m wondering if you could shed some light on the situation?” asked Umbridge, “I don’t know anything, was just asked if I wanted some teaching work, I accepted and here I am” said Grubby-Plank. “Thankyou” replied Umbridge. “I heard there were some injuries in this class, care to give me some details?” Umbridge asked the closest student who happened to be Goyle. “That would have been me” said Malfoy stepping forward “What happened Mr Malfoy?” asked Umbridge, not realising his eye sight had gone to Hermione who was frantically shaking her head no, hoping he wouldn’t be too cruel. “I was attacked by a hippogriff but-” Stated Malfoy, “Yeah cause your too dumb to listen” snapped Harry interrupting him. “Oh, another week of detention, you can join Miss Granger, Mr Potter” stated Umbridge without turning around and continuing with her questioning. “Do you find Professor Hagrid a suitable teacher?” she asked of Pansy, “When I can understand him” laughed Parkinson. Professor Umbridge followed Professor Grubby-Plank asking her questions until the end of class, “You will receive the notes of your inspection in ten days’ time” said Umbridge, “Jolly Good” replied Grubby-Plank. The trio walked back up to the castle with harry Raving “Stupid git, wouldn’t tell the whole story” said harry, “actually, you did interrupt him, who knows what he was going to say” replied Hermione, “Nothing good, as usual, little ferret” snarled Ron, Hermione chose not to say anything and walked off ahead. 

It was nearly midnight before Hermione and Harry left Umbridge’s office, hand bleeding. Harry’s hand was bleeding so severely it was wrapped in his scarf, “When we get back to the common room, ill get us some solution of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles, it helps” commented Hermione, “Thanks Mione, hey" said Harry, gaining her attention quickly, “Yes Harry” asked Hermione, “I’m sorry your hand is bleeding because of me, I’m sorry you had to ruin your record by standing up to Umbridge but why?” asked Harry staring at Hermione’s bleeding hand. “I’ve been telling you since 2nd year Harry, you’re not in this alone, none of this. You need to stop thinking you are, I’m not sure when it will finally kick in for you, I would do anything for you harry.” replied Hermione, “You have been a major help this year mione, doing my homework for me, taking detention for me, everything and its only 2nd week. I can’t thank you enough or ever pay you back” said Harry, “Yes you can pay me back” replied Hermione, looking at Harry seriously, “How?” he questioned, “When the time comes, you kick his bloody ass so hard, so me, students like me and my family is safe. I’m a muggleborn, he will target me and my kind first” replied Hermione, brushing a tear out of her eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around her and just hugged her tightly. “I would never let him get near you Mione, I promise” said Harry, talking into her hair as he hugged her tighter. They finally arrived back at the common room to see Ron sitting on the lounge. “How was detention?” he asked, “Fine” replied Harry, putting his hand into the bowl Hermione had provided for him, “What does your say?” Ron asked, looking directly at Hermione, she pulled her hand out of the bowl and allowed Ron to see ‘I must not argue’ etched onto her hand. “You both need to bloody report her” said Ron “McGonagall would lose her marbles if she knew” commented Ron, “No, how long until you think she passes another law to say anyone who questions her gets fired automatically?” replied Harry. “He has a point Ronald” stated Hermione, “We’ve got to do something about her” said Hermione, “I suggest poison” said Ron. “No… I mean about how we aren’t learning to defend ourselves in her class” said Hermione, “well. what can we do about that?” said Ron with a yawn, “We are stuck with her thanks to the ministry” said Harry, “Well maybe its time we do it ourselves” said Hermione, looking straight at Harry, “Uh. Do what ourselves?” asked Harry, sounding very suspicious. “learn... defence against the dark arts” stated Hermione, “Bloody hell, you want us to learn more? You do realise Harry and I are already behind in our homework and its only the 2nd week back?” Questioned Ron, “I’m not behind” replied Harry, “How?” asked Ron, “oh. I’ve. Um I’ve been staying up after detention and doing it” replied Harry stumbling. “This is more important than Homework!” snapped Hermione.


	32. teach us Harry?

“I didn’t think there was anything more important to you, of all bloody people” said Ron, “Of course there is Ronald!” snapped Hermione “As you’ve said countless times harry. We must be ready, know how to defend ourselves, we never know what around the corner and honestly, it feels like there is a war coming and its coming soon. The students need to know how to defend themselves” said Hermione, “Who is going to teach us?” questioned Harry, “Lupin?” asked Ron, “Well no. he is very busy with order business, we need lessons more regularly than Hogsmeade visits. I was thinking. you Harry” said Hermione, looking straight into Harry’s eyes. “Nope. No way. I’m not a teacher Hermione, you do it” replied Harry, “Honestly harry. You have been able to do a corporal Patronus since 3rd year. You KNOW. You know what its like to fight HIM. We need you. The students need you!” Finished Hermione. “Think of all you have done. Uh. First year, you saved the philosopher stone from quirrel” said Ron “But that was luck!” said Harry, “That wasn’t skil- “2nd year. You killed the basilisk and destroyed riddle” interrupted Hermione, “yeah but if Fawkes-“ started Harry, “3rd year” said Ron Loudly, interrupting Harry again, “You fought off about a hundred dementors at once-“ said Ron, “But it was a fluke, if the time turner hadn’t-“ started Harry again, “Last Year, you fought off you know who again-“ replied Hermione, “Listen to me!” yelled Harry, because Ron and Hermione were both smirking, “It sounds great when you put it that way but I HAD HELP” said Harry, emphasising the words, “but that stuff was all luck, I didn’t know what I was doing half the time, I didn’t plan it, I just did whatever I thought of at the time” finished Harry, laying back in his seat feeling his temper rise as his best friends were still smiling, “Don’t sit there grinning like you know better than I do, I was there wasn’t I?” asked Harry, temper still rising, voice getting louder and sitting up straight, “I know what went on, alright?. I didn’t get through any of it cause I’m brilliant at DADA, I got through it because- because help came at the right time, or because I guessed right, I just didn’t have a clue what I was doing! STOP SMILING” finished Harry, yelling, getting to his feet and knocking over his bowel of essence. 

“You don’t know what its like, you- neither of you- having to face him, have you? Its not memorising a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you’re in a class or something? The whole time, you know there is nothing between you and death except your own- your own brain or guts or whatever- like you can’t think straight when you know your about a nanosecond from being murdered, or tortured, or watching your friends die- they’ve never taught us anything like that in our classes, what its like to deal with things like that- and you two sit there acting like I’m a clever little boy to be standing here alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up- you just don’t get it. That could have easily been me, it would have been if Voldemort didn’t need me-“ ranted harry, “You’ve got it wrong mate, we weren’t having a go at Diggory” said Ron, realising Harry’s rant had come to an end. “Harry, don’t you see? This … This is exactly why we need you ... we don’t know what its really like .. I don’t want to find out, but we all will, eventually everyone will know exactly how you feel. We need your help” said Hermione. “Yeah mate” said Ron, smiling at Hermione. Hermione didn’t return his smile, they may be on the same side with this, but the fight wasn’t over, she wasn’t going to pretend or let it just slip back to normal, Ron owed her an apology and she would get one!. “Well, please just think about it Harry. I’m off to bed, Goodnight Harry” said Hermione as she stood up, “night mione” she heard the boys reply as she got to the stairs. Hermione stopped on the stairs to catch her breath, her thoughts and shed a few quiet tears for Harry.

She knew it had been hard, but just how totally horrible, she didn’t know. Her heart ached for her best friend, it was unfair on him, life wasn’t being fair to Harry Potter. She hoped and prayed to every god, goddess and spiritual being in the sky, that once Voldemort was defeated, Harry finally got the life he deserved, a good, quiet life. Hermione stood up when she heard Ron speak so she lowered herself down again to listen. “ah back to the ways things are supposed to be” he said, “No its not, just cause you were on the same side Ron, you need to apologise” replied Harry, “No bloody way!” replied Ron, “You’re never going to get the friendship back if you don’t” replied Harry, “She’s friends with Snakes Harry, Snakes!” said Ron emphasising the last word. “You know Hermione Ron, she is the most forgiving out of all of us, if she see’s the good in them, and they aren’t hurting her, can’t be nothing wrong with them, you need to grow up” replied Harry. “Your wrong!. You will see, then she will apologise to me, everyone will” replied Ron ignorantly, “I doubt it mate. Your wrong this time about Hermione, she is forgiving but your pushing her away. I won’t lose my friend, basically my sister over this shit. Come on, let’s go to bed” said Harry. Hermione heard them stand up, so she quickly hurried up the stairs. “you’ll see Ronald” thought Hermione as she laid in her bed, welcoming sleep.


End file.
